Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Antarctic Chronicles
by 117Jorn
Summary: In the year 2307 AD, Celestial Being makes its debute to the public, and reveal their intentions to end war. However, they shall not travel this path alone, as new factions emerge, new nations are in play, and an enemy in the shadows prepares to strike. REPOSTED! Rated T may up rating to M due to violence, swearing, and other things.
1. Chapter 1: Celestial Being

**_117Jorn: Hey everybody! Its 117Jorn, and I am joined today with my faithful friend Patriot-112!_**

**_Patriot-112: Sup!_**

**_117Jorn: We're here today to present to you a long lost fic within out arsenal, that's right everyone we're bringing back Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Antarctic Chronicles!_**

**_Patriot 112: For those of you who didn't know, we had this fic posted before on 117Jorn's profile, however, the dick's in the Critics Union spammed the FF Staff about our fic because the first two chapters were a Timeline, and a Mecha Page. They though this was breaking FF dot Net's rules when it comes to 'lists in chapters', and this eventually forced FF to take the fic down without so much as a warning from them._**

**_117Jorn: Yup, and I never managed to copy the two chapters we wrote after the Mecha Page or Timeline, so the fic was lost to us. We did however thankfully saved our Mecha Pages and Timeline._**

**_Patriot-112: So, after a long time of taking out our anger on random things, spreading the word of the evils of the Critics Union an any organizations like them (For example: The Literate Union and the Lawlclan, the latter of which is actually WORSE than C.U) we have finally decided to the best thing we could think of to spit in their faces…repost Antarctic Chronicles. _**

**_117Jorn: It wasn't easy, but at long last we have revived this once thought to be dead fic. You may notice however that the main Timeline is not on the first chapter, instead you can find the Timeline on my Deviantart Profile, 117Jorn. The Mecha Pages will be at the end of each Chapter as new Mobile Suits and Units are revealed. You may also find the timeline and the Mecha Pages on the Antarctic Chronicles Forum I set up not to long ago. _**

**_Patriot-112: You started a Forum?_**

**_117Jorn: Yup! I was gonna do an RPG Forum for SEED, but I shot that idea down. However now it's a Forum that will now hold all of the information on our Antarctic Chronicles Info from Mobile Suits, Locations, Characters, Factions and other important notes. _**

**_Patriot-112: Really? Sweet! I'll check it out._**

**_117Jorn: Great, but for now, enough of us talking. Patriot, if you would do the honors?_**

**_Patriot 112: With Pleasure! *Clears Through* We do not own Mobile Suit Gundam 00, nor to we own anything about the Gundam Series. We do own our own factions, Mobile Suits, and whatnot. Please support the official Release by Sunrise and Bandai. _**

**_117Jorn: And now, ladies and Gentlemen…(Both Jorn and Patriot) ON. WITH. THE. SHOW!_**

**Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Antarctic Chronicles**

**Chapter 1: Celestial Being**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_A.D 2301_**

**_Krugis Republic_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

In the middle east, the small nation of Krugis was under heavy attack by Azadistanian Forces. Azadistan MSER-04 Anf's patrolled the city of Krugis's Capital, moving slowly, but decimating anything that moves below them.

Numerous KPSA soldiers of all ages, from adults, teens, even children were scattered around, fighting for their homeland, their bodies littering the ground everywhere one looked.

"_This battle is a holy war in the name of God, we shall strike down the infidels who disrespect our traditions, and lay waist to the land of god."_ a deep voice drawled.

In the mist of this battle, two boys, no older than ten, were hunched under cover behind a shattered wall, both breathing heavily, holding their respective AK-47 Assault Rifles as the battle raged around them.

"_We must not submit to the Infidels,_" The voice continued as KPSA Workloader's armed with Machine Guns and Rocket Launchers entered the battle, firing their weapons. A nearby Workloader taking cover behind a close by wall was torn apart by an Anf's main Machine Gun effortlessly. This was the signal for the two boys to get out of their position as they ran.

As they ran, one of the boys fired his rifle at the incoming enemy forces, but did little damage as they continued running "Soran, look out!" The Second boy shouted as he shoved Soran to the side, just as an explosion went off sending them both flying.

"_By dying in battle, we shall be lead into the presence of God!_"

'_In this world…there is no God…_' Soran thought, however they were interrupted as the second boy helped him back to his feet. "Soran, you alright?" He asked, setting his friend up against a wall.

"Yea…I'm fine Ken." Soran said, "You?"

Ken just chuckled "Considering our current situation, I'm good." He said.

Before Soran could reply, another Workloader attacked a MSER-04 Anf, firing its 4-tubed missile launcher. Most of the shots did nothing against the Azadistanian Mobile Suit, however one shot got lucky and destroyed the arm carrying its 200mm x 25 Smoothbore Gun, and the arm carrying said weapon fell to the ground.

This didn't bode well with the M.S Pilot as it turned around, and fired its 30mm Machine Gun, shattering the Workloader's Cockpit. The stray rounds fired by the Anf destroying the wall the two were hiding behind.

"Shit! Time to go!" Ken shouted as he grabbed his Assault Rifle, and the two went running through the ruins of the city.

As they ran, the message from the man continued, causing Ken to growl "Would someone _please _shut that bastard up!" He said, "Its distracting-SHIT!" He looked over his shoulder, and found another Anf firing its Machine Gun at them, and the two ducked into another building avoiding the fire.

"Wow!" Ken said as the two got back to their feet. "Now _that _was a close…" His voice trailed off as they looked up, and noticed the single MSER-04 Anf, oddly enough the same one that had it's arm blasted off, glaring right at them, its 30mm already aimed at them.

"…shit." Ken said, "Well, it's been a fun ride Soran… If there is a heaven…I'll see you on the other side."

Soran said nothing, as both prepared for their deaths.

However, just as the Mobile Suit was about to fire, a beam of bright light came from the sky, and pierced through the Anf's head and Cockpit, destroying the unit as it fell to the ground, to the shock of both Ken and Soran.

Not long after, several more beams of light seemed to come from the sky, and one by one the Anf's were destroyed and fell to the ground until none were left.

"What the…fuck?" Ken said as he and Soran scanned their surroundings. "What were those lights?" He then heard Soran gasp, and he turned to him to see the boy was staring up in the sky, eyes wide and mouth gaping. Following his gaze, Ken was soon brought to a similar state.

Floating in the sky was what could only be described as an Angle in the eyes of the two boys. Shining wings of light were emerging out of the back of the object, as it slowly turned around, revealing it to be a white colored mobile suit with a more humanoid appearance than most Mobile Suits, glowing green eyes, and V Head Crest. As it turned, its wings appeared to expand in size, truly looking like the wings of an angle.

The two just looked up at the Mobile suit, both feeling as if they had met a higher power…

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Six Years Later, 2307 AD_**

**_AEU Military Testing Grounds_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Near the AEU's orbital elevator, men were gathered watching a demonstration of the organizations newest mobile suit, the AEU-09 Enact, as it demonstrated its extreme flexibility and accurate aim. In the middle of the stands, unknown to the AEU leaders, sat the technical advisor of the Union Billy Katagiri as he examined the mobile suit.

"So, this is the Enact," He said. "The AEU's first Mobile Suit designed to use Solar Energy…"

Then a voice behind him said "The AEU's development of the orbital elevators is defiantly lagging, so to make up for that, they made their mobile suit a state of the art." Then, a Female voice giggled and said "Ya, but you'd think it wouldn't have taken them this long," she said. "The AEU were the first to make an actual Mobile Suit in the world after all."

Billy turned around to find two people standing behind him, one was a man looking to be in his 20's with short curly blond hair and green eyes, wearing a Union Officer's suit. Standing next to him was a woman who looked to be almost the same age as Graham, only she had shoulder length blond hair, and blue eyes, wearing a female version of the same uniform.

"Well well," Billy said with a grin "Should the Top Aces of MSWAD Be here?"

Graham Aker shrugged "Of course not," he said as the two sat down next to Billy "But Hikari here wanted to see the Enact."

"Hey, you wanted to see it just as much as I did!" Hikari Sera said with a playful glare. Graham just smiled, raising his arms in defense "Ok ok, your right!" He said, before they turned their attention back to the Enact.

"You know the AEU's pretty bold to announce their newest model the same day as the tenth anniversary of the Human Reform League's orbital elevator," Billy commented, and the two nodded.

"Ya," Hikari said, "But its to be expected from them. What's your opinion on the Enact Billy?"

"To be completely honest its just a knock off of our flag model, only the exterior is original," stated Billy when the cockpit of the new model opened and the pilot exited.

"You there, I can hear, what did you just say!" the pilot yelled causing the three to laugh.

"At least it has good sound pickup," laughed Graham

"I guess so," Billy replied.

Then, a new voice came in "Oh come now, is that really necessary?" and the three looked to the source, and their eyes widened.

It came from a woman who looked to be in her late 30's or so, and had long black hair, and experienced, yet calming violet eyes. She was wearing a the uniform of the Antarctic Self-Defense Force (ASDF). Billy, Graham, and Hikari were not the only ones who were shocked as members of the AEU military, and other clients were shocked to see her. Even the Enact Pilot was stunned into silence at seeing the woman.

"C-Colonel Marianne Lamperouge?" Hikari managed to stutter out, "What are you doing here?"

The woman smiled softly as she turned to look at the Enact, "I came here to see the AEU's new toy, because they needed my...opinion," she said, and then sighed, "And unfortunately for them, they still have a long road ahead of them if they wish to match up to the standards of our Mobile suits"

Many of the AEU personnel winced at that, knowing it was true. Marianne then gave a amused grin as she looked at the pilot.

"And the Test Pilot they chose to run this thing is a little, shall I say, over-confident," she said.

"WHAT!" The pilot shouted, "I am Patrick Colasour! I am the Number 1 Ace in the AEU, and I have never lost a mock battle!"

Marianne just sighed "You can't be an ace if you've never fought an actual battle, Mock battles do not count." She said, "And you really are their top ace, then the AEU's expectations of their pilots must be incredibly low."

Billy, Hikari and Graham snickered at that, while Patrick shouted in defiance.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile  
_**

**_Airspace Approaching the Testing Grounds  
_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
_**

As this was going on, a Blue and White Mobile suit with a V head crest was descending rapidly through the atmosphere, leaving behind a trail of yellowish Green Particles.

"240082 Exia has target location in sight, cease GN Particle dispersal upon arrival" reported the pilot, who was wearing a blue flight suit. On the front view screen a picture of the Enact popped up, "Target confirmed, mission starting,"

In the control room of the base, one of the Traffic Controller's saw something on his screen.

"Huh? What's this?" he said, and looked at the Unidentified Object approaching the sir, "Sir, I have an incoming heading toward the grounds,"

"It's showing up on mine, too," said another AEU soldier.

"What?" said the officer, as he looked outside and saw the shimmer of light heading toward the Testing Grounds, "Which squadron? This is suppose to be an exercise dammit! Warn them off!"

"Its not showing up on our Radar sir!" Another AEU soldier reported.

The officer growled "Get a visual on it!" He ordered. A moment later, an image of the Mobile Suit appeared on the front screen, surprising all of them.

"What the hell..." He whispered, "what kind of unit is that?"

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meawhile  
_**

**_Training Grounds  
_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
_**

"What, an unknown?" Patrick said into his communicator, "Why now of all times-" he cringed as the communication died out and static taking over the line. "What the-"

Looking up his gaze caught something coming closer... a mobile suit!?

"Amazing so they have another new model..." Billy said.

Graham and Hikari's eyes, however, were narrowed "I don't think that's theirs..." Hikari said.

"What is with that light?" Graham commented, noticing the strange trail of light the unit left behind. Unknown to them, Marianne's eyes were narrowed upon seeing the unit. '_That unit...is it...?_' she thought.

Descending it landed several feet away from the Enact. Facing the audience it loomed over the people in the stands. Its humanoid appearance made it appear similar in design to Antarctica's TMSF-081 Patriot's, however the people in the stands could tell that this was no simple Patriot Variant as it turned to face the Enact. One of the officials bringing out a cell phone.

"Enact! Can you here me? Enact! Patrick!" he said. "Damn, I can't get through."

"Communications are out..." Hikari said as she pulled out her own phone, and found that it had no signal. It was then an AEU soldier arrived "Everyone! We've been ordered to evacuate!" He said.

"Its not an AEU Machine?" Billy asked, shocked. "Then who is it?"

Meanwhile, Patrick got back into the Cockpit of the Enact. "Alright, just who the hell are you?" He asked, "The Union? HRL? Your suit looks similar in design to something the URA or Japanese would make...either way, it doesn't matter! Your a party crasher, and you were not invited. So now you'll have to pay the price!" He then got the Enact into a combat stance.

"What is that Idiot doing?" One of the men in the stands asked, seeing the Enact prepare for live combat. "Doesn't he know how much money it took to develop that thing!?"

"Don't worry about it," another said, "This is a good opportunity, it will just raise the value of the Enact. After all, Patrick is our top ace, right? Even if his personality could use a little work though..."

Marianne rolled her eyes '_Its not just his personality, but his Ego._' She thought as she looked on.

In the cockpit of the Enact, Patrick continued to sneer at the Unknown Mobile Suit before him.

"Hey! You! Don't you know who I am?" the Frenchman said cockily, "I'm Patrick Collaseur of the AEU and I've never lost a mock battle, because I'm that special," The Enact's left forearm opened, revealing the handle of a sonic blade, "So don't say I didn't warn you!" _'And I'll prove to Marianne that I'm an ace!' _he thought the last part as he grabbed the sonic blade and activated. But what the fool never realised that he was too close to the crowd and the loud noise from the blade as it spun, cause many people to cover their ears in pain.

"THAT IDIOT!" both Marianne and the AEU Officer yelled at the same time.

"Well come on!" Patrick shouted as he charged at the Mobile Suit.

In the cockpit, the pilot's expression was calm and focused "Exia, ready for Target Elimination." He said. Just as the Enact was about to stab the Exia, the Mobile Suit's eyes lit up blue, and in almost impossible speed it drew out its massive sword and slice the Enact's arm clean off, which clattered down to the ground.

"What the!" Graham and Hikari both shouted at the same time, in shock at the speed the Mobile Suit had, even Marianne looked surprised.

Meanwhile in the cockpit of the Enact, Patrick's eyes were twitching violently "Y-You bastard!" He shouted, "You don't get it do you?" He then brought out the Linear Rifle and fired a shot, but the Unknown almost effortlessly dodged it, while drawing an energy sword. "I'm Special!" The unknown then sliced off both of its arms off. "I've got over 2,000 Defeated mock battles!" Then, the unknown sliced off the Enact's head, and kicked it to the ground.

The onlookers just on in shock, expecially the AEU, seeing their latest model mobile suit be absolutely trashed by this new arrival. Graham noticed a man in front of him had a pair of Binoculars, and grabbed them. "Excuse me!" He said as he grabbed them.

"Hey, what the-"

"I _said _excuse me!"

He then began looking at the unit for something, anything that could give him a hint as to where it came from. Then, he saw it. Engraved on the forehead of the Mobile Suit was a single word.

"Gun...dam?" Graham read outloud, not noticing Marianne's widening eyes upon hearing that. "Is that the name of the Mobile Suit, or something else?"

"A Gundam?" Billy repeated, just as confused as anyone else.

"Exia, first phase complete. Beginning second phase." The pilot said as the Mobile Suit rose back into the air, and flew away once again leaving behind a trail of light.

"Again with that light!" Graham said as they watched the Mobile Suit fly off.

"I wonder how it can fly without a propulsion system?" Billy wondered outloud.

"I don't know," Hikari said, and turned to Marianne, but blinked in suprise to see she was not there anymore, "Hey! Where did Colonel Lamperouge go?" she said, but before the others could say anthing, they were distracted by Patrick who scrambled out of the cockpit of the Enact, pissed off, and shouting curses at the Gundam.

"Well, I guess the Enact gets top marks for pilot safety," Hikari humourlessly stated, while Billy and Graham nodded in agreement.

"Yeah," Graham said, and then looked toward where the Gundam took off, "But that Gundam Machine is something else entirely! Was it meant to hamper the AEU's military build up, or maybe its just meant to be a warning?"

It was then that alarm's began going off, and AEU-05/05 Hellion Perpetuum's began tasking off the Runway of the airfield. "Either way, there is no way the AEU is going to take this lying down." He said as they took off.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile  
**_

_**CBS-70 Ptolemaios  
**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
**_

"Exia completed the first phase within the scheduled time. Once we enter the second phase we'll re-estimate." Said a 22 year old girl with Hazel colored eyes and brown hair on the bridge of the _Ptolemaios._

"I wonder if Setsuna's alright down there..." a 25 year old young man said from behind the controls of the ship, while the co-pilot shrugged. "If their not, that pretty much spells the end of Celestial Being, now doesn't it?" He asked rhetorically.

"He's probably fine," Another girl sitting near communications, who had shoulder length chestnut brown hair and violet colored eyes said. "Setsuna's got Kevin and Big Bro with him, they'll be fine."

"That's enough Idle Chatter you two," Christina Sierra scolded, "Its time to begin the Third Phase of the Operation."

"Oops! Sorry!" said the other as she began typing away on her terminal, and it was then a woman with long waste length brown hair and light brown eyes entered the bridge. "You don't have to be so strict." She said, "It's Celestial Being's first performance. Let's do it with flare."

"What! You're drinking?" Chris asked amazed.

"It's all fine." Sumeragi Lee Noriega replied. "I'm the strategist, it's my job to plan things beforehand. I'll leave all the rest to you." As she took a swig from the flask.

Meanwhile a jet-like craft was being moved into launch position.

_"Kyrios! Proceed to catapult launch deck!" _said Christina, as the pilot in the machine, dressed in an orange-colored pilot suit, had his helmet in his lap.

"A real battle Hallelujah, just what you wanted," he said, but then sighed with grief, "But it's depressing to me,"

"_Kyrios on Catapult Deck,_" Christina said, "_Increasing Linear Catapult Voltage from 220 to 530. Kyrios stabilized with Linear Fields, launch preparations complete, transfering control to Kyrios._"

"Roger, I have control." He said, "Kyrios, Allelujah Haptism, now beginning the Operation." And he pushed the throttle, and the Kyrios Gundam launched forward into space.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**HRL Orbital Elevator 'Heavens Pillar'  
**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
**_

"Orbital Elevator Number two, or better known as Heaven's Pillar, here on the Geosynchronous Orbital Station, a festive party is being set under way to celebrate the 10th anniversary of the elevator's first energy transition." Said a Reporter on the station, "Party Goers include ambassadors from HRL Nations, Corporate executives, and Military Personnel. All who have contributed a great amount during the construction of the elevators."

As the reporter spoke, in the part room a woman with black hair and light brown eyes wearing a red dress was looking out into space. "May I offer you a drink miss?" A voice behind her said, and she smiled as she turned around to the speaker. It was a young man, dressed in an Antarctic Self Defense Force uniform. He looked to be at least the same age as her, standing a couple inches higher than her height, his hair brown with blonde highlights, and his eyes were a hazel color. He had in his hands two drinks, in which the container we're spefically made for the zero-g enviroment of space.

"Yes, I would love one," the woman Wang Liu Mei, said as she floated over to the soldier and accepted one of the drinks from him, "How are you Aaron? I haven't seen you in 3 months,"

The man Aaron Epcar sighed tiredly at that, "I've been working non-stop for a project the military's working. And unfortunately, it's classified so I can't tell you about it," he said as he offered his arm to Liu Mei who accepted it.

"Aww, is my poor Aaron working too hard, and not being able to see little ol' me?" she said in a baby voice, causing the ASDF soldier to blush in embarassment.

"Hey! Not around here!" he whispered, trying not to gain attention to them. Mei just giggled a bit "You know, they say that _real _men don't blush." She said, giggling some more as Aaron playfully glared at her.

"You know, I _will _get you back for that." He said, and Mei just smirked.

"And what will you do? Oh lover of mine?" She asked, Aaron just grinned as he leaned forward and whispered something into her ear. A few moments later and her face turned a very interesting shade of red.

"My Aaron, you're such a naughty boy!," the Wang Heiress said, as she playfully smacked him on the arm, while Aaron chuckled as he led his lover to the observation deck as they enjoyed their drinks. While she sipped on her beverage, her assistant, Hong Long came up behind her and whispered into her ear.

"It has begun, my Mistress," he said, low enough so that Aaron wouldn't hear as Mei's eyes widen slightly before they quickly returned to normal.

'_So, their finally making their move..._' She thought as she looked out into space.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile  
_**

**_With The Exia  
_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
_**

Setsuna twirled the Exia around avoiding the shots of the pursuing Hellions. He decelerated, allowing them to overshoot and fly over him. As they turned around for another pass, he activated the rifle mode of his weapon, and began firing pink beams at the enemy team of Mobile Suits. Though the shots did not hit, they dispersed the team enough for Setsuna to get close, and slice the wings off of the first Hellion, and the unit fell to the ground.

"_What Mobility!_" The wingman said, "_I never knew a Mobile Suit could move like that!_"

"_Stay in formation!_" The team leader said, "_Reinforcements are on the way!_"

Setsuna looked up at the Orbital Elevator, and took notice of the several Hellion Squadrons taking off from hidden launchers in the elevator "As we thought, the AEU has stationed units inside the pillar." He commented as he moved to engage the reinforcements.

"_Focus our attack, and destroy it!_" The Squad Leader said, "_We've got him outnumbered and surrounded-_" However his responce was cut off as half of his Hellion was suddenly ripped in half, and his unit fell from the ground.

"_Captain!_" The wingman said, before his unit came to the same fate.

"_What's going on?_" Another Hellion pilot said, "_Where did that attack-_" However, right in front of the Hellion, a second Mobile Suit appeared out of thin air, bearing a very similar appearance to the unknown intruder, however this unit had a black and Red color scheme. The new unit was quick to slice the Hellion into pieces, but being careful to avoid the Cockpit as the Hellion fell to the ground.

In the Cockpit of the New Unit, the pilot wearing a Crimson Red flight suit grinned "Can't let Setsuna have all the fun, now can I?" He said, "Gundam Scepter is ready to assist!" He said as he moved to follow the Exia.

"Kevin," Setsuna said in recognition as the Scepter moved next to him.

"Hey bro! Thought you would start the party without me?" he said as more Hellions headed their way, "Oh, here come some more grunts,"

_"What the? Where did that second Suit come from?" _said one of the Reinforcements.

"_Doesn't matter! Surround and destroy them!_" The Captain said as the Hellions charged.

Meanwhile, somewhere on the ground, a Dark Green and White Gundam was lying down, watching the fight. "Lockon, Reinforcements approaching! Reinforcements approaching!" An orange sphere-shaped robot said, waving its 'ears' in alert.

In the cockpit, a man with light brown hair and violet eyes grinned and chuckled "Even those two would have trouble in this situation." He said, before grabbing the aiming control. "Well let's take aim, shall we? Lockon Statos and Gundam Dynames in our Maiden Battle!"

As an another Hellion is taken out by the two Close Quarters Gundams, the other Hellions back off and attack from them from a distance.

_"Keep away! Attack them from a longer range!"_ The Captain said just before a beam of light skewered one of his Hellions, "_W-What? Where did that come from?"_

_"Captain!" _shouted one of the other Hellions before his suit met the same fate, as the same type of beam took out his Mobile Suit.

"_It's coming from below!" _shouted the Captain finally realizing what's happening.

"It's Lockon," Setsuna said, while Kevin breathed a sigh of relief.

"About time," the teen said, "It was starting to get crowded up here,"

Lockon just chuckled on the comm "_Dynames is targeted, and ready to fire!_" He said, as he downed another three Hellions.

"Gotta give the Irish Credit," Kevin said as he destroyed another Hellion. "He's a damn good shot."

"_Why thank you!_" Lockon said, as he downed yet another Hellion. "_Its what we Irishmen do best!_"

After he said this, Setsuna destroyed another Hellion with the Exia's GN Sword Rifle, causing it to fall to Earth.

"And so...," Setsuna began.

"...the second phase...," Kevin continued.

"_...is now complete," _Lockon finished.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Parking Lot**_

_**Back at the Testing Grounds**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"So those Mobile Suits are exposing the AEU's fighting strength?" Billy asked as he, Graham and Hikari were inside his car, discussing what had just happened minutes before.

"Yea," Graham said with a nod. "It looks to me that they were trying to show the world that the AEU has more military force around the Orbital Elevator than what the Antarctic Treaty Limitations allows, this was both a Check and a warning."

"But why would they want to do that?" Billy asked, and Graham shrugged, but smiled a bit "That's something you'd have to ask the pilots of those Gundam Things." He said.

Hikari meanwhile had a thoughtful expression as she hummed in thought. "Something on your mind Hikari?" Billy asked, seeing she was thinking hard about something.

"Well...it might be nothing..." She said, "But...didn't you notice miss Lamperouge acting a bit...strange when the Gundam showed up?"

Both Billy and Graham rose their eyebrows "Strange how?" Graham asked.

"Well...it almost looked as if she recognized the Mobile Suit itself," She said, causing the eyes of Graham and Billy to widen.

"Are you serious Hikari?" Billy said in suprise.

Hikari gave him a look that clearly said she was serious.

"You forget that I know how to read people Billy. And I can tell by her eyes and her expression, that she knows what that Mobile Suit was," Hikari said, and the two men's eyes to widen even more.

"You think we should confront her about this?" Graham said, but Hikari shook her head.

"No, that wouldn't be wise," she said, "Besides it's probably classified by her government, and I'd rather not tick off the URA, I think the AEU has done enough of that today with their violation of the treaty."

"You have a point there," Graham said as he looked up at the Elevator, "But I really can't see the AEU keeping quiet about this..."

Meanwhile, Marianne was on her Cell Phone near the training grounds. After making sure no one has followed her, she had dialed ASDF Headquarters, and gotten on the line with her superior, informing him of what had happened just minutes before.

"Yes, they're exactly the same design as the 0 Gundam," She said, "Except one was meant for Close Quarters, another for Stealth Operations, and one as a Long Range Sniper Unit,"

_"Sigh, so the ones who designed the 0 Gundam are making their move, eh?" _the voice on the other end said.

"I believe so," Marianne said, "From their actions so far, they wanted to stall the AEU's military build up by engaging the Enact, and defeating it, showing the world what their units can do, even against a nation's top Mobile Suit. And then they revealed to us all that the AEU has more units defending the Pillars than what the Treaty allows."

The man on the line sighed again "_The President isn't gonna like the fact the AEU went behind their backs with this..._" he said, "_But that's the least of our worries I suppose, if these new Gundams pose a threat to us._"

"My thoughts exactly," Marianne said, "How much longer until the _Garuda _and the G-Project will take?"

"_The G-Project is practically finished, the Prototype G-Weapons and the new Patriot Kai's are finished and their pilots selected. The Garuda is in its final stages of completion, and should be finished in a few days or so._" He then paused for a moment "_Should we inform Black Sword of this development?_"

Marianne smiled a bit "Knowing Nasha, she probably already knows somehow." She said, "But it will be a good idea to message them just in case, and to inform them we will be seeing them soon."

_"Right, I'll keep you posted if anything new comes up. In the mean time, I think it would be best if you returned home," _the man said, and Marianne nodded.

"Right, I'll take the first flight out of Africa tomorrow morning, and then I'll head to Bouvet Island," she said, "Also, just to be safe, better tighten security, we can't afford any leaks at this point."

"_Took the words right out of my mouth._" The man said, "_I'll let e'm know, see ya soon Marianne._"

"You too, Flash out." She said, and hung up. Marianne then sighed as she looked up at the Orbital Elevator. '_Things are gonna be changing around here, won't they?_' She thought, '_The thing is...will it be a change for the best, or the worst?_'

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile  
_**

**_HRL Heaven's Pillar Sensor Station  
_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
_**

"What? Another reading on the E-Sensor?" An HRL Ensign said, reading the sensor data. "Theirs been a lot of debris lately."

The ensign next to him looked at the readings "That one looks like it has a lot of mass..." he said, but another ensign shrugged "Its probably the remains of an old 21st Century Satellite or something." he said.

"Get a visual at Maximum Magnification," the Commanding Officer said, "Don't forget there is a Ceremony still going on."

"Yes sir," the Ensign said and did as ordered and the viewscreen zoomed in on a area of the Orbital Ring. The people then gasped in suprise when they saw 5 strange lights approaching.

"Huh? What is that?" the first Ensign said, not believing what he was seeing.

"I'm gonna try to enlarge the image," the second Ensign said, and a moment later, the image enlarged showing, to the shock of the entire staff, Five Hellion Customs.

"Those look like Mobile Suits!," the captain growled as he glared at the five machines.

"Increadable, they snuck in with the debris!" One of the Ensigns said, "But it they get interference from the solar panel shields, the Mobile Suit could be-" Suddenly, one of the five Mobile Suits detonated in a blast as the Shield's sent it flying. "See? What I tell ya!"

The Captain's eyes narrowed "These guys are pretty determined," he said, "Give the orders for the 3rd Defense Force to scramble! We've got Terrorists trying to bomb the Ceremony!"

Soon alarms sounded in the barracks of the Orbital Elevator. One man, Lt. Colonel Sergei Smirnov was moving through the hallways to the pilot's locker room to suit up. He just heard from one of his men of what the enemy suits were.

"They're using Hellions?" said Sergei, and then scowled, "Damn AEU! This is what happens when they sell weapons to every tin pot nation!"

"If it's not worse enough, sir, there are 15 ASDF personnel and the Ambassador from Antarctica attending the ceremony as well," the officer said, causing Sergei to groan in frustration.

_'Dammit! Why now of all times?'_ the colonel thought as he continued on.

Meanwhile, back in the Ceremony, Mei was the first to notice that Military Personnel were beginning to leave. '_Well, it appears everyone with a rank is more interested in saving their own lives,_' she thought before she looked at Aaron who also had taken notice to the HRL Soldiers leaving the Ceremony. He then turned back to Mei with a smile "It looks as if something's going on love," he said.

Mei nodded slightly as she looked at her boyfriend, "You planning on joining them?" she asked, and Aaron looked at her and gave a small smile.

"No," he said, suprising Mei, "I rather stay here with you, then run like a coward," he then grasped her gloved hand and gently squeezed it.

Mei couldn't help but smile as she returned the gesture.

Meanwhile, back outside, the HRL Defense Forces began to mobilize their MSJ-06II-E Tieren Space Type's to defend the station _"B3 Area, Maximum Priority. 300 Seconds until back-up teams scramble. Prevent the Unknowns from entering the non-combat Area!"_

_"Control to all Units, Unknowns will reach the pillar in 0287!"  
_

"All Units, control latitude!" The Defense Squadron Commander said, "Reinforcements are on route!"

_"Sir, we're all on our own!"_ One pilot complained, _"And I've only had 79 hours of space combat training!"_

"Then just crash into them!" The Commander shouted as they accelerated, "You'll get a two rank promotion!"

"_Sir, their changing course!_" Another pilot said, "_Their moving behind the rings, we can't get a clear shot at them!_"

"After them!" The commander said, "Stay focus!" And with that they opened fire, but the shots they fired all missed as the Hellions were moving way too fast.

Then, the two Hellion's carrying the Missile Launcher opened the launcher's hatch, revealing three armed anti-ship missiles, which soon opened fire and sped towards the Ceremony.

However, before they could even hit, three beams of pink light intercepted the missiles, destroying all three missiles, while the Pillar's structure only too the Kenetic energy, causing the station to shudder.

In the room, the party goers looked around in confusion at the shaking, many of them asking what the shaking was.

'_Gundam Kyrios._' Mei thought.

Back outside, the Terrorist and HRL Forces looked to the source, and found a strange Orange and White Fighter-like mobile weapon approaching them, leaving behind a trail of greenish yellow light.

_"Wha...who was that?" _one of the Tieren pilots said in shock as the mysterious sped ahead.

"Kyrios, eliminating targets," Allelujah said and fired his beam rifle hitting two of the four Hellion Terrorist Custom Types. One turned to fight while the other continued on in a suicide run.

"A suicide attack?" the Gundam Meister said in a not-so-suprised tone, as he dodged the fire from the covering Hellion "These terrorists are all the same, Tieria!"

As the Suicide Hellion charged to ram itself into the ceremony, it was soon confronted by a large bulky mobile suit with a white and black color scheme, holding a massive cannon.

"Virtue, Eliminating the Target." The pilot said, as he fired a massive blast of pink energy that tore the Hellion apart.

"Don't you think that was a bit excessive?" Allelujah said as he downed the Hellion. "Anyways, looks like-" However he was cut off as the Kyrios's sensors picked up to more contacts "Hu? Two more? Must have snuck in when we were dealing with these guys...Ray, take care of them!"

The two remaining Hellion's charged at the Station, intent to succeed where their comrads had failed. However the Hellion to the left was suddenly sliced in half, and was destroyed in a large explosion. The second unit turned around, trying to find the source of the attack.

Then, out of the smoke of the unit, appearing from a shimmer of light like a ghost or demon, a black, gold and white colored Mobile Suit emerged, wielding two beam scythes in its hands, its bright green eyes glowing.

The pilot inside grinned bit, "Now, now. We wouldn't want you hurting innocent people now, right?" he said, and as if reading his thoughts, the Hellion fired with it's linear rifle at the machine.

The man sighed at the terrorist's stupidity, "They never learn," he said as he dodged the attack and disappeared again. The Hellion turned around, looking for the unit, trying to find out where it went. However just seconds later, the Hellion was sliced in half from behind, as the Gundam reappeared.

"Mission Complete," The pilot, Ray Ramius said. "Time to RTB everyone."

Back with the Ceremony, everyone looked on in shock and surprise as the three unknown Mobile Suits destroyed the Terrorist Units. Mei was smiling a bit, seeing the Gundam's preform flawlessly. She turned to Aaron, but she grew a bit concerned seeing her boyfriend's eyes narrowed.

"Something wrong, Aaron?" Mei asked, and the young man snapped out of his thoughts, and gave his love a warm smile.

"No, it's fine," he said, and then kissed her on the (face) cheek reassuringly, making the Chinese girl blush a bit.

"If you say so," she said, but on the inside thought, _'He's hiding something. But I'll worry about that later,'_ she thought, and then to the ASDF pilot's suprise, gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" he said, as the Chinese girl gave him a coy smile.

"For staying with me, while someone else would've just run off," she said, while Aaron frowned at that.

"If any other would've done that to you, I'd kill them," He said, and Mei just smiled "I know, that's why I love you." She said.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Later  
_**

**_Tokyo, Japan  
_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
_**

The Independent Japanese Empire was one of the most powerful nations on earth, second only to Antarctica. Before the Solar Power Wars, Japan was strictly limited militarily by Article 9 of the peace treaty between Japan and America in the end of WWII. However, when the Solar Power Wars began, the treaty became defunct, and even though the Union and Japan were at peace, and still allies, Japan had managed to rebuild much of its military power.

Years earlier, Japan was given an offer by the Union to become another member nation, since Japan contributed heavily to their Orbital Elevator's construction. However the Japanese respectfully declined the offer, in favor of remaining Independent. Soon after, Antarctica proposed a trade agreement between the two nations, sharing their technology and so forth, beginning what would soon become a strong relationship between the two nations, making Japan one of the few nations aside from Antarctica to have access to ARC Technology.

Currently, many citizens of Japn were gathered around nearby T.V Screens, watching the most latest News Report. _"Good Morning, and this is JNN_ news." The news woman said,_ "Our first topic is the attack on the high orbital station that's part of the HRL's elevator. Early today enemy mobile suits expected to be terrorists attacked the station. But unidentified mobile suits intercepted the attack."_

The Image then changed to the interior of the HRL Orbital Elevator Interior, with another Reporter Woman _"At approximately 6:00 PM Grantage Meantime, terrorist mobile suits launched missiles at the HRL Orbital Station during the 10th Anniversary Celebration. However, the Mobile Suits and Missiles were subsequently intercepted by three as of yet identified Mobile Suits."_ The image then switched to images of the battle, zooming in on the images of the Bulky Black and White unit, and then the Black and Gold unit. "_These Images were taken by a JNN Camera Crew who happened to be at the scene during the attack._"

Two induviduals, a pair of teens one being a boy with short brown hair and brown eyes, and a girl with blond hair and blue eyes, walked towards one of the T.V screens. "What's going on?" The girl asked.

"They say these three suits took out all of the Terrorists who attacked the HRL Yesterday." A man answered, but his eyes were still fixed on the screen.

"In Mobile Suits?" The girl asked, shocked. The teenage boy she was with spoke next "Which military were they from?"

The man shrugged "That is the thing they don't know." He said, as the boy looked back at the screen. "What does all of this mean?"

Then, there was a beeping noise, and the screen switched back to the first News Reporter. _"This just in we have some breaking news. We just received a video message from the group that prevented the terrorist attack. It is unclear who they are, or if their intentions are genuine, but it is proven that they are involved. We'll be airing the message uncut."_ As the screen's image was replaced by an older man sitting in a chair its back towards a window.

"_I would like to address this message to every Human Being born and raised in the Earth Sphere,_" the man said. "_We call ourselves simply, Celestial Being. We are a privatly armed organization in possession of the Mobile Weapon: Gundam._"

"A Private Force?" The girl, Louise Halevy said.

"What is Celestial Being?" The boy, Saji Crossroad asked.

"_The main Objective of Celestial Being, is to completely eliminate acts of war and conflict from the Earth Sphere._" The man continued, "_We do not act for our own Benefit, or for Personal Gain. __We have chosen to intervene for the greatest goal of all; to rid ourselves of the scourge of war._"

"_As of this moment I make this declaration to all humanity. Territory, religion, energy no matter what the reason or excuse if there is an evident act of war being carried out, we will commence intervention with our force._"

_"Any country, organization or corporation that promotes war will also be a legitimate target for our intervention. We simply call ourselves Celestial Being. We are an armed organization that was established to eliminate all acts of war from this world. I repeat..."_

"Eliminate all war?" Louise said, blinking confusedly.

"Is that even possible?" Saji asked no one in particular.

They were not the only ones thinking these thoughts, as the message continued, people across the globe began asking questions.

* * *

"Their claiming Responsibility?" Sergei asked, watching the message from his team's barracks.

* * *

"THOSE ARE THE GUYS?" Patrick Shouted from an AEU Hospital, "THOSE ARE THE GUYS WHO PUT ME THROUGH THIS?"

* * *

Two woman watched the T.V, one with long black hair and blue eyes frowned "Their going to stop war, with more war?" She asked, doubtfully.

* * *

Graham laughed as he drove the car through the African Desert "Now _that _is rich!" He said, "They really think they cam eliminate war with armed force? Celestial Being...their whole existence is a contradiction!"

"Either way Graham," Hikari said, "I think the world we live in just got a lot more interesting."

* * *

"Ribbons, it has begun." A man wearing a red Tux said, drinking a glass or Red Wine "Humanity's Reformation." Behind him, his green-haired assistant smiled silently.

* * *

Three people were watching the television in a room that resembled the Oval Office in Washington, but with some differences like the flag of the United Republic of Antarctica on one side of the window, and the white flag which showed the seal of the President of that said nation. Only instead of an Eagle holding a bunch of arrows in one foot, and an olive in the other, the bird was a Peregrine Falcon.

One of the people, a woman with brown hair that just passed her shoulders, with green eyes, and wearing a woman's buisness suit frowned a bit at the man's speech.

"Do they think it will be that easy? To eliminate war?" She asked. The man standing next to her, who had black military cut hair and silver eyes, sighed a bit "I doubt they think it will be easy," he admitted. "But they must have been planning this for a long time now, so they must have a few things up their sleeves...well, at least we've solved the Mystery of the 0 Gundam's Origins." The man, Justin Harkin, chuckled a bit. "The men were actually beginning to think the 0 Gundam was from aliens."

The woman, Vivan Bernette-Harkin, Justin's wife and current President of the URA, rolled her eyes a bit. "Then their idiots," she said before she turned around to the other man standing in the room, a man rivaling Justin's 6'0 with short crew cut blond hair and brown eyes, and wearing a URA Military Uniform with the Stars of a General on his cap. "What do you think about this, General Lars?"

General Franklin Lars, head of the G-Project, shrugged "To be honest Ma'am, I do not know what to think." he said. "I've been in charge of the G-Project for a while now, and from what we've seen of these Celestial Being Gundams thus far, they are certainly equivalent to our own G-Weapons...but I feel that there is more to them than what meets the eye, such as the light these units project, it could be the GN Drive that was mentioned in the 0 Gundam's Specs."

Vivian nodded at that, "Yes, that is correct. I'm ordering the Self-Defense Forces to mobilize and on stand-by alert. Can't be too careful in this situation," she said, and Justin sighed a bit at that.

"A lot of our people are not gonna be happy that their leave was cut short," he said, and Vivian sighed knowing it was true.

"I'm sure they can handle it," she said, "Just until this whole thing blows over," she then turned to Franklin, "How are the preperations for the final stages of the G-Project, Frank?"

"Their almost complete, the Gundams themselves as well as the Prototype Patriot Kai's are already complete, and the _Garuda _should be finished in a day or two." The General said, "Colonel Lamperouge will be leaving for Bouvet Island tomorrow...in the meantime, what should we do about the AEU?"

Vivian sighed in irritation at the mention of the Advanced European Union, "I will demand them to attend a meeting in Bern, Switzerland," she said, "I'll give them a severe tounge lashing they'll never forget,"

Justin had to laugh at that, "That's why they call you the Snow Lepoard of Antarctica, dear," he said, "You take shit from nobody, not even from greedy, arrogant, snobs like the AEU,"

Vivian just her husband a serious look, "Unlike most countries who had their treaties broke and forgot it ever happened, Justin," she said, "Antarctica will not be one of them, and will not tolerate a broken peace treaty that is signed here,"

General Lars chuckled "That's the Europeans of the AEU for ya ma'am," he said. "Their Imperialistic to the bone." **(AN: No offense to any European Readers I may have...especially for the Irish.)**

* * *

Every crew member of Ptolemaios were gathered the bridge watching the statement.

"Hallejiuah, its as if all of the world's evils have been exposed," smiled Allejiuah.

"Humanity is being tested by the powers of Celestial Being," said the purple haired meister looking over at the screen.

"That is a terrible misdeed," whispered Sumeragi as she took a swig from her flask.

* * *

Lockon turned the video off and he sighed

"Well this is it, we've started it, and it can't be stopped,"

"It won't stop, it won't stop!" repeated Haro flapping its ears/wings.

"Hey, we just picked a fight with the whole world, do you know what that means Setsuna? Kevin?" asked the oldest meister turning his comrades.

Kevin S. Seiei removed his helmet, revealing a middle eastern 17 year old boy with short brown hair and light brown eyes. He smiled a bit as Setsuna removed his own Helmet "Of course we do," he said, as they looked at the three Gundams before them.

"Yeah," Setsuna answered as he looked up as well. "we know because we are the gundam meisters of Celestial Being,"

* * *

In a office that was darkened a bit, a figure was watching the speech being given by the man.

"And so...," the voice of the figure that was of a woman's said as she turned off the screen, and looked out the window of her office, showing a city, "...It has begun at last," The woman was wearing a uniform similar to the ASDF uniform, only colored black and trimmed with green. She looked to be in her mid 20's with black hair and brown highlights, her eyes a kind but fierce brown.

'_Its been almost 300 years...but its all come down to this._' The woman, Nasha Artemis said. '_The _Garuda_ should be here in a matter of days with the G-Weapons._' She sighed as she looked up, and revealed the overlapping scenery of the Homestead-type Space Colony. '_Celestial Being are the Harbingers of Change in this world,_' she thought. '_But they will not be alone in securing Humanity's survival...and It will be up to Black Sword to help them._'

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**117Jorn: HAHAHAHA! WE'RE BACK BABY!  
**_

_**Patriot-112: Yup! Antarctic Chronicles is back and ready for action! Take that C.U!  
**_

_**117Jorn: As mentioned above, there is a Forum that will hold all of the information on all of our factions, mobile suits, warships, characters and such on FF that you can find easy. Just look under the Gundam 00 Forums, and you'll find it. However we will still post the Mecha Pages of newly introduced Mobile Suits, ships and such at the bottom of each chapter we post. Such as these!  
**_

* * *

**Mobile Unit:** GNS-001 Scepter Gundam

**Unit Type:** Prototype Stealth Attack Mobile Suit

**Manufacturer:** Celestial Being

**Operators:** Celestial Being

**Known Pilots:** Ken Ikari/Kevin S. Seiei

**Height:** 18.63 Meters

**Standard Weight:** 73.5 Tons

**Power Plant:** GN Drive

**Accommodations:** Pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso

**Equipment and Design Features:** Sensors, range unknown; Advance Optical Camo;

**Armor:** E-Carbon

**Fixed Armament:** 2 x GN Beam Daggers, stored on rear waist, hand-carried when in use; 2 x GN Beam Sabers, stored behind shoulders, hand-carried when in use;

**Optional Fixed Armament:** Shield, mounted on left forearm;

**Optional Armament:** GN Sword/Rifle, attached to right forearm, hand-carried when in use; GN Sniper Rifle, stored on right shoulder, hand-carried when in use;

**Technical and Historical Notes:** The GNS-001 Gundam Scepter was one of the two 'Special' Gundam Type units created by Celestial Being. This one was built off of the data from the GNY-005 Gundam Uriel. Unlike most other Celestial Being Units, the Scepter and its brother unit the Ophanim were created for Stealth Operations. One of the most important features on these two Gundam's are the fact that they have a more advance version of the Optical Camo that's on most other Gundam Units, however it can function while moving. Another feature that wasn't part of the Original Design was the Sword/Rifle that was usually mounted on the Exia. Ken asked his childhood friend Setsuna if he could use one of the spare sword units from the Exia, and Setsuna gave him permission to do so. He even got Lockon to give him his spare Sniper Rifle to add onto it as well.

**Appearance:** Looks a lot like the GN-002 Gundam Dynames, only its Torso is more like the Exia's and it does not have the left shoulder shield.

**Colors:** Black with Red Trimming

* * *

**Mobile Unit:** GNS-002 Ophanim Gundam

**Unit Type:** Prototype Stealth Attack Mobile Suit

**Manufacturer:** Celestial Being

**Operators:** Celestial Being

**Known Pilots:** Ray Ramius

**Height:** 16.7 Meters

**Standard Weight:** 73.5 Tons

**Power Plant:** GN Drive

**Accommodations:** Pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso

**Equipment and Design Features:** Sensors, range unknown; Advance Optical Camo;

**Armor:** E-Carbon

**Fixed Armament:** 2 x GN Beam Daggers, stored in lower waist, hand-carried when in use;

**Optional Fixed Armament:** GN Attack Shield, contains GN Beam Rifle and Saber, mounted on right forearm;

**Optional Armament:** GN Beam Scythe, stored on back, hand-carried when in use;

**Technical and Historical Notes:** Like its brother unit, the GNS-002 Gundam Ophanim was created for the purpose of Stealth Attacks, and as such, uses the same Advance Optical Camo as the Scepter does. Its primary armaments come from the GN Attack Shield and the GN Beam Scythe. It was built more for Close Combat that its brother unit, but this fit Ray Ramius's style perfectly.

**Appearance:** Looks mostly like the XXXG-01D Gundam Deathscythe, however it has the GN-001 Exia's torso, and the GAT-X207 Blitz's Trikeros unit minus the Lancer Darts.

**Colors:** Black with Gold Trimming.

* * *

_**Patriot-112: Love those Specs!**_

_**117Jorn: We all do, Patriot. We all do. So, we will be getting right onto the next chapter ASAP, and hopefully, we'll have it done soon. So until then, Peace out!  
**_


	2. Chapter 2: Gundam Meisters

_**117Jorn: Hello People! 117Jorn here with Patriot-112, and we are bringing you another chapter of Antarctic Chronicles!  
**_

_**Patriot-112: That's right, so we'd best get to it, since you all know the basics of what's gonna happen!  
**_

_**117Jorn: So without further adu,  
**_

_**Patriot-112: Let's go!  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Gundam Meisters  
**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_  
**

**_2307 AD. two days Later  
_**

**_Bouvet Island  
_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
_**

A single ASDF V-34 tilt-rotor transport aircraft was cruising throught the air toward one of the most remote places on the entire planet. Bouvet Island formerly a territory of now AEU Norway, was bought by the United Republic of Antarctica in 2150, and since then was used by the Antarctic Self Defense Force as a Military Research Facility, due to it's remoteness.

As the tilt-rotor came for a landing, standing on the landing pad was a man dressed in a black and white tuxedo, with short brown hair and brown eyes, waiting paciently for the transport to land. Once it did, the boarding ramp lowered, and Marianne Lamperouge stepped out.

"Colonel Lamperogue," the man said, saluting to the woman. "Glad to see you made it in time."

Marianne nodded at the man, "Is everything prepared?" she asked and the man nodded.

"Yes Ma'am. The _Garuda_ is finished and the mobile suits are onboard, all that's left is to load the last of the supplies onto the ship," He informed, and Marianne nodded in acceptance.

"Good," she said and then proceeded to walk into the facility as the tiltrotor lifted off and headed back to it's carrier. "We need to get on the way quickly, and head up into Space. I'd rather not keep Nasha or the Japanese waiting. Speaking of them, what's the latest report on the Japanese's project?"

"They too are entering the final stages," The man answered as they entered an elevator which proceeded to go down. "The _Susanoo _is 95% Complete, and should be finished by the end of the month. Their mobile suits are also nearing completion."

"Good, very good. They should be done the day after tomorrow. Any incidents lately, like security breaches?" she asked and the man shook his head.

"Not if you count the penguins," he said jokingly. "Everything's been kept tight, no breaches whatsoever. We had a little incident with an AEU Spy, but we sent him home in a box...alive, of course. We just put him through our...special torture chamber."

Marianne looked at the man, concern on her face "What did you do?" she asked, and the man chuckled darkly.

"We put him in a Virtual Reality room, and had him go through endless cycle of Barney the Dinosaur Reruns." He said, and the Colonel shivered at the thought of that.

"Oh Great Lord above, that old 20th Century show is evil beyond comprehension," she said in a terrified voice, "I remember my son accidentally watching that garbage and he had nightmares for weeks!"

The man tried not to laugh out loud as the elevator continued down until it stopped and the doors opened, showing a massive control room. (**Patriot-112: **For lack of a better description, just picture the Nerve Center from COD: Black Ops, but MUCH bigger and more advanced.) And beyond it, was a window overlooking a massive hanger bay, and inside the hanger was a massive ship.

"The _Garuda,_" The man said, "After all these years, its all finally come down to this." Marianne couldn't help but not. "Yes," she said. "And all this technology is thanks to the discovery of the 0 Gundam. Sometimes I wonder what Antarctica would be like now, if we hadn't of gained the 0 Gundam all those years ago."

The Man agreed with her on that, "I would imagine we would've fallen behind in Mobile Suit Development, or still be just using jet fighters or tanks," he said, "But, I'm glad that data terminal fell into our laps, and not into the hands of people like the AEU."

After that, they left the nerve center and boarded another elevator but it was on a rail that was in a 90 degree angle. The elevator car then began to descend down to the hanger floor.

"By the way, how are my children?" Marianne asked, and the man smiled "Doing well," he said. "Leoluche and Rolo are getting aquainted with the Patriot Kai's quite well, and Naunally is enjoying her operator position on the _Garuda._"

Marianne smiled fondly at that. Her Eldest son, Lelouche, was always the intelligent, but independent type, but cares deeply for his family, including his mother and siblings.

Rolo, her youngest adopted son, was truly a good natured boy, and inherited Marianne's love for piloting Mobile Suits as his borther Lelouche, and is persistent in looking after him. And like Lelouche, is very protective of his sister.

Nunnaly, her daughter, is a girl who any mother can love. She had her brother's intellect, but was kind, caring, and a true seeker for peace. But she was also careful not to be so naive.

"That's good," she said. "Lelouche told me he was given an offer to pilot on of the Gundams, but he turned down the offer, not wishing to feel spoiled or superior to Rolo." The man chuckled a that.

"Yes, indeed." He said, "He and Rolo both seem quite happy with their Patriot Kai's. Though Rolo seems to have a few ideas to improve their performance. He's already asked Lloyd for his opinion on possible upgrades to his unit."

Marianne had to suppress a chuckle a the thought of the eccentric and oddball Professor from the University of Ibelin. True the man sees pilots as just parts, much to her and Lloyd's assitant's ire, but he was the best at his job.

"And what was Lloyd's reaction?" she asked, and the man sighed.

"Same response he gives whenever someone asks to upgrade their mobile suit," he said exasperately, "I feel sorry for Cecile, she has to put up with his ramblings almost 24/7 after all..."

Marianne couldn't help but feel sympathetic for Lloyd's assistant, knowing it was true. The Elevator they rode soon reached the bottom of the hanger, and opened as they stepped out. After passing by several engineers and mechanics who saluted as they walked by, they moved up the boarding ramp onto the _Garuda._

The crew onboard the warship all greeted and saluted her as she and the man traversed the halls of the ship, heading to the bridge of said vessel. It took them at least five minutes until they arrived at their destination. The bridge crew turned and immediatley stood at attention.

"Welcome aboard, Ma'am!" they all said at once, and Marianne returned the gesture smiling "At ease, as you were." she said, and the men and woman on the bridge returned to their duties. All except for the Captain of the vessel, a black haired woman who was the same height and age as her, with fair skin, and brown eyes.

"Is everything ready Natasha?" Marianne asked the Female captain, Natasha B. Gladys who nodded.

"Almost Lt. Colonel Lamperouge, it will take just 6 more minutes for the supplies to loaded onto the ship," Natascha said, and Marianne nodded.

"Good," she said. "Once we launch, we're heading to the Falklands to launch into space. We're then making way to New Philadelphia." She then looked around the bridge, "Captain...where is my daughter?"

Natasha smiled "She had to step off the bridge for a bit," she said. "But she should be back soon." Almost as soon as she said that, the door to the bridge opened, and a young 16 year old girl with long sandy brown hair and violet colored eyes wearing the ASDF uniform stepped onto the bridge.

"Sorry I'm late Ma'am, I-" The girl said, but she froze a bit upon seeing Marianne "M-Mom?" She muttered before snapping to attention "I-I mean, Colonel Lamperigue Ma'am!"

Marianne just smiled a bit "Nunnally, I told you you don't have to call me Colonel, or Ma'am, your my daughter after all." She said, and couldn't help but giggle at the embarassed look on her youngest's face, "Now, now, no need to feel embarassed dear," she said, and Nunnaly then perked up and gave a small smile.

"Right," she said, and then reported back to her station.

The phone next to the Captain's chair ringed, and Natasha picked it up "Yes?" She asked, and paused. "Already? Good, we'll begin now." She then hung up "Well, it looks like we'll be moving ahead of scheduled, all of our supplies are now loaded, we're good to go."

The colonel smiled "Then by all means Captain," She said, "Proceed with the launch, she's your ship after all."

Natasha smiled as she sat in the chair. Taking a deep breath she began giving orders.

"All hands are to man their stations for launch! All stations report in when ready!" she said, and soon in the span of 4 minutes, all stations reported in.

"All stations reporting standing by, Captain!" said the communications officer and Natasha nodded.

"Proceed with the countdown to launch, t-minus one minute,"

Outside, the hatches on the _Garuda _began to close, and boarding ramps retracted from the ship. The hanger bay of the _Garuda _began to be evacuated of the personnel outside the ship, as the front hanger bay doors opened up.

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...Launch!" Natalia said, and the engines of the _Garuda _ignited, and the vessel began to move out of the hanger bay.

Outside, the base personnel watched as the Mobile Assault Carrier left it's hanger and lifted into the sky. Two soldiers who were clad in arctic warfare gear were also watching as the ship flew into the air toward the sea.

"Well, there she goes," said one of the soldiers, "Looks like things are gonna get interesting from here on out," the other soldier nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, and in a few weeks the world's gonna know about her, _and_ the special toys she's carrying," he said and the 1st soldier scoffed.

"A few weeks?" he said, "I'd say about 4 days from now,"

The other soldier gave his friend a look that clearly said he was willing to gamble on that.

"Wanna bet?" he said, and the man grinned.

"Sure! 500 for the one who's prediction gets it right,"

"Deal!" And they shook hands.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile  
_**

**_Tokyo, Japan  
_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
_**

The setting sun bathed the Japanese city in a orange light. The glass buildings reflecting the lights in a beautiful way. Shadows just beginning to overtake the city. Walking on the sidewalks were more than thousands of people heading home for the day. Cars as well were going through busy traffic to reach their destinations.

In the busy streets of the city, the video broadcast of 'Celestial Being's' statement was replaying on the big screen. While some people were rewatching the broadcast, most were minding their own business.

Louise Halavey looked up at the screen playing the message "Playing it again? How many times is that?" She asked, just as her friend Saji Crossroad ran up to her, slightly out of breath as he too looked up at the broadcast.

"Louise, do you think that celestial Being actually exists?" Saji asked, and Louise looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Do you think there are people out there that will take action even if there's nothing in it for them?" He clarified. Louise thought about it for a moment before she smiled "They probably love volunteering," She said. The boy frowned as he walked away.

"Hey wait up! Saji!"

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meawhile, in the HRL  
_**

**_Beijing, China.  
_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
_**

"We will intervene," continued the broadcast and the frown on the face of HRL Chairman Zhao Yaohang, became deeper as he silently turned the holographic screen off. **(AN: I'm giving the Chairman a name since 00 never gave one to the guy)**

"Are they the ones who thwarted he attack on Heaven's Pillar?" he asked as his secretary stood in front of him

"We believe so , in the statement, Celestial Being claims they have these mobile weapons called 'gundams' observe sir," he said as he walked up the desk and another screen came up, "this was recorded by our space forces," as he magnified the picture and the engraving og the word gundam appeared on the mobile suit.

"Gundam," frowned Yaohang.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile, in the AEU  
**_

_**Berlin, Germany  
**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
**_

The leaders of the AEU were gathered inside the meeting hall as they watched the destruction of their latest model, the Enact.

"Out latest model, and it was defeated so easily," sighed one of the men as he turned off the screen.

"Does this mean that we will have to curtail development to any knew weapons?" asked one and the only woman sighed.

"There's more to it than that, this has gone public!" She said, "Everyone know s that we have more forces than what the treaty allows, they're asking us to disclose everything!"

Another member of the Assembly spoke, "It gets worse! Apparently President Harkin is demanding a summit in Bern, Switzerland to demand why we broke the treaty that we signed in her country!" he said, "She also said failure to comply will result in major technology trade cuts, and will give more rights to the Union and the HRL,"

Everyone of the members gave a mixed look of horror and shock at that.

"You're kidding?" the woman said, and the man shook his head "No, she's dead serious about this." He said.

Another man sighed "We think that this is all a plot from the Union and the Human Reform League," he said, "After all, the development of a state of the art mobile suit requires the help of a highly advance nation,"

"That's true, a secret organization would need a powerful ally," said one as another spoke up.

"but none of the intelligence agencies has gathered any information on that yet," The other man said.

"There's only one thing that is certain," said a man and everyone turned their attention towards him. "This group called Celestial Being has a mobile suit that is far superior to our Enact. Mobile suit Gundam," and then every one looked back at the screen at the Gundam.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile, in the Union  
**_

_**Washington D.C, United States  
**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
**_

President Jason Morgan looked out the window of the Oval Office, overlooking Washington D.C, the capital of both the United States and the Union. The city was quiet as only a few people were out. The dark sky cloaking the city as the President looked out, accompanied by his Vice President David Burner.

"The elimination of war through armed force," He said suddenly, his eyes never shifting from their gaze. "Well David, looks like that somebody is offering to do our job for us,"

"Mr. Presidnet, do you think that they're actually serious?" David asked, "They seek no personal gain?"

The President sighed as he turned to face him "We intervene in the wars of others nations," he said, "to ensure the safety and prosperity of our citizens," He then smiled a bit dryly "We're not exactly running a charity."

"That is true, Mr. President," David said, and then smiled a bit, "I'm sure their true nature will be revealed in due time, But when the time comes it will be our duty to pass judgment on them."

"Yes indeed," answered the president and he turned to face the window, " ten years since the elevators came online, the economy's finally stabilized and now this happens,"

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile, In Japan  
**_

_**Tokyo Imperial Palace  
**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
**_

The 130th Emperor of the Independent Japanese Empire, Kamahiro, watched the Celestial Being broadcast silently in the Throne Room of his palace. His face emotionless as he viewed every detail about the message.

'_So these are the ones who created the 0 Gundam?_' He thought. '_They finally reveal themselves to us._' He then pressed a series of buttons on his chair, and the image switched to that of the Blue and White mobile suit engaging the AEU's Enact. '_Their Gundam's performance obviously stands on par with our own Gundams, as well as those Antarctica developed._'

He looked at the image a bit more before he turned off the screen. The monarch of Japan sighed as he rubbed his temples, remembering how his nation finally escaped the shadow of the Second World War, and became a strong nation again. Of course, he made sure that he will not make the same mistake as his ancestor, Emperor Hirohito did, and made sure that control of the military was in the hands of the RIGHT people, not in the hands of militarists or corrupt bureaucrats. He also made good on the advice of his ancestor Emperor Akihito, and make the Royal Imperial Family closer to the people.

However, with the appearance of Celestial Being and the Gundam's, the Emperor knew that they would cause chaos in the world, weather they intended too or not. Greedy and Corrupt people like the current heads of the AEU, a few members of the HRL Military, and even some members of the Union's government will be doing everything they can to get their hands on one of Celestial Being's Mobile Suits.

He knew that to prevent this, the Independent Japanese Empire and the United Republic of Antarctica will need to rely on the secret projects they've been working on. The Gundams they built will be needed in order to stem the chaos and prevent those who wish to harm the world from causing more.

'_Mitsubishi says the _Susanoo _should be completed by t__he end of the Month._' he thought. '_I can only pray that they will be ready for the challenges to come._'

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile  
**_

_**Unidentified Pacific Island  
**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
**_

In the middle of the Pacific Ocean was a small forest island. The forest looking almost like a jungle, trees and vines overtaking the clearing. A clear stream winding around the area cut directly through it.

For Lockon, Setsuna and Kevin, the island seemed even more quiet. Probably because the GN particles they were releasing in the air seemed to warn many of the natural wildlife away. Lockon watched from a distance the youngest Gundam meisters. Setsuna was sitting on a rock hunched over, while Kevin was leaning against a tree nearby his 'brother'.

At first he felt compelled to ask how they were doing. This was their first mission, and he wouldn't be surprised if the two were shaken up in any way. Though Lockon knew he would mostly be met with silence with Setsuna at least, he was one never to talk often. Though he never ignored anyone really.

However Kevin was another story. Though he wasn't the most social person on the planet, Lockon can actually have a good conversation with him. It also appeared that Kevin was the only person Setsuna ever really talks too. But Lockon has noticed that Kevin seems to keep his distance from both him and his sister Aiming Stratos, who was still on the _Ptolomy._ The reason why, he couldn't tell.

Deciding to give it a shot, he began walking towards them "Looks like we're the top news of every country," He said, "a mysterious group, claims to the whole world that state that they will eradicate war."

Kevin smiled a bit while Setsuna remained emotionless "Heh, I always wanted to be famous." He said, before frowning "Of course, the real problem is to make them think we can do it, I doubt the world will take us seriously for now."

"Then well have to make them believe," said a melodic voice and the three meisters turned and saw Wang Liu Mei, and her assistant, Hong Long, with the latter carrying her bridal-style. "After all, Celestial Beings actions can only be demonstrated through actions,"

"Wang Liu Mei..." Setsuna said.

"Well, you certainly got here fast Liu Mei," Lockon said, and the Chinese girl just smiled. "Time for your second mission!" She said.

Kevin meanwhile just looked at Hong Long with risen eyebrows "Seriously Long?" He said, "You really don't have to carry here _everywhere._"

Long just gave his blank stair back at Kevin, who after a few seconds just growled in annoyance "Damnit, your worse than Setsuna sometimes!" He said, and actually recieved a slight glare from Setsuna, and a giggle from Lui Mei.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile  
_**

**__****CBS-70 Ptolemaios**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
_**

Up in space near the Human Reform League's orbital elevator, the Celestial Being mother ship Ptolemaios was getting ready for the mission.

"Second mission will commence at 3300, I repeat second mission will commence at 3300," announced Chris as every prepared for the mission. Allejiuah and Tieria made their way to their gundams with their pilot suit on and their helmet's in hand.

"Field testing a mobile suit in combat? I really hate that," sighed Alleluiah

"We need to know the gundam's capabilities for future battles," informed Tieria.

"I know that," Allelujah said. "By the way, where's Ray?"

"In his room, but he'll meet you guys in the hanger soon," both meisters looked up to see their tactical forecaster making her way to the bridge. "And I'm sorry I'm working you all so hard,"

"Miss Sumeragi," Allelujah said.

"It isn't a problem, we knew what we wee getting ourselves into," replied Tieria as Sumeragi passed the two.

"You're tough," acknowledged Sumeragi turning to the purple haired meister

"I never wished to be weak," Tieria said. "That's our cue," said Allejiuah and the two floated over to their containers. Once the two were gone, the tactical forecaster sighed,

"They're so young," she said, before continuing on her way.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**With Ray**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Ray had just finished zipping up his pilot and had his helmet in hand. Just as he was about to leave. He heard his cell phone ringing. Curious as to who is calling him, he picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" he said.

"_Hey Ray, is that you?_" A woman's voice said. Ray instantly recognized it and smiled.

"Yes is is Chall, good to hear from you." Ray said, "How's it been in Fereshte?"

"_Good,_" Chall said. "_Just the usual going on here, but recently we've found an abandoned URA Transport that had a few ARC Drives inside them. Sherilyn thinks she might be able to refit the Gundam's so that they can use the ARC Drives instead of the 0 Gundam's Solar Furnace. That way we don't need to keep switching the GN Drive between units._"

Ray grinned at that, "That's good news, love," he said, "Those ARC reactors could help us out in the future,"

_"I know. Also Linda's got an idea for a mass-production type Mobile suit," _Chall said, _"It'll take a while, but once they're finished, it could prove helpful to Celestial Being,"_

Ray nodded "Sounds good," he said. "I have a feeling we could use some more Mobile Suits to help us out, as powerful as our Gundam's are, we could use all the help we could get. Anything else?"

"_Well, now that we can use more units, I've been thinking of recruiting for some new pilots._" Chall said, "_I've been looking through some files, and I already found a few potential members of Celestial being who would make great pilots._" However then Chall gained an unsure look. "_Also...I've been thinking..._"

Ray rose an eyebrow "What is it?" He asked, and Chall sighed. "_Ray I...I've been thinking of piloting the Plutone again._" She said, and Ray's eyes widen in surprise, and also showed concern.

"A-Are you sure about that, Chall?" he asked the white haired woman, "I don't what happened to Feldt's parents happen to you as well. I still have nightmares of that incident,"

Chall gave a knowing look at that, _"I know Ray, I do as well," _she said, and then smiled, _"But I miss being a pilot, and being beside you while in the cockpit. Also, if I want to prevent another incident like what happened to them, I need to get over my past_ fears."

Ray only smiled a bit "Its your decision, Chall." He said, "I'll support you either way," he then looked at the clock. "Anyways, I gotta go Chall, mission today. Talk to ya later."

"_Right, bye Ray._" Chall said as she hung up.

Ray meanwhile sighed as he grabbed his helmet, and left his quarters, heading towards the hanger.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
**_

_**Elsewhere, **_

_**with Graham, Hikari and Billy**_

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_  
**

Hikari, Graham and Billy sat in the car waiting. It was at night so nobody would question what they were out there for. Especially since they were on an deserted road. Inside both were silent until Billy spoke up.

"Shouldn't you return to the army. Their probably panicking over there." Billy informed his friends. While he worked on his computer.

"And we also wanna learn more of those Gundam things, especially the blue and white one with the sword," Graham as he was also looking at images of the Gundams. More specifically the battle between the Enact and the Exia.

Hikari sighed at that, "What is it with you and swords, Graham?" she said, and the Union ace just chuckled sheepishly. "What can I say? Swords were the first actual weapon humans made in history!" He said, "Seeing a Mobile Suit that's truly mastered the art of swordsmanship just amazes me, and that one Gundam was something else."

He then looked at the images again "Its combat performance was one thing," he continued "But when it showed up, Radar, Communications and electronic equipment were all disrupted! And its all because of that light." He then turned to Billy "Katagiri, what's the story on that?"

"Well at this stage all I can say they are special particles." Taking a sip of some coffee he then continued. "The light probably comes from a decay of photons." As he finished that sentence another car's headlights was seen in front of their windshield.

"Special particles.." Graham muttered. As the other car pulled up in front of them. The three of them then exited the car to meet with the soldier of the other car.

"I don't just think its just the particles." Billy added, "I think those units have a lot more secrets than what we saw."

Graham smiled a bit "I think I like e'm," he said, while Hikari and Billy gave him looks of confusion. "What?" Hikari asked.

"What I mean is that I have more than just a casual interest," Graham said as the Union Soldier approached them, saluting.

"Lieutenant Graham Aker, Lieutenant Hikari Sera, Engineering Advisor Billy Katagiri, you have orders to return to MSWAD."

The trio saluted "Message Received, and understood." Graham said.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile  
_**

**_Ptolomy  
_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
_**

"Kyrios is now locked on the linear field. Prepare to launch. Transferring the timing to Kyrios." Both Chris and Feldt faces on miniature screens next to Allelujah on the cockpit. Done with his preparations Allelujah said.

"Kyrios, Allelujah Haptism, moving to intervene." Pushing the controls forward Kyrios rushed forward on the catapult. Sparks marking its progress. Once off the catapult, the gundam speed forward.

After the Kyrios launched, the Virtue was then moved into position.

"Virtue is now locked into lnear field," said Chris.

"Now transferring control to Virtue," Feldt said, as Tieria gripped the controls.

"Roger, I have control," He said, "Virtue, Tieria Erde, launching!" The Massive Gundam then launched out of the catapult, following the Kyrios, as the Ophanim was lined onto the catapult next.

"Ophanim is now locked into linear field," Chirs said.

"Now transferring timing control to Ophanim." Feldt said, and Ray grinned as he flexed his fingers.

"Copy that, I have control." he said, placing his hands on the controls. "Ophanim Gundam, Ray Ramius, Heading out!"

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile  
_**

**_Pacific Island  
_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
_**

"On schedule as planned," piped Haro as the three meisters made their way to their gundams. As they fell back into the pilot seats, a red beam scanned their eyes and the system was turned on.

"GN system repose, priority to Setsuna F. Seiei," reported Setsuna as the hatches opened and the Scepter, Dynames and Exia were moved from a laying position to a standing position.

In the cockpit of the Scepter, Kevin took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He then reached for a small compartment on the Scepter, and pulled out a small photo and looked at it. It had the image of a middle eastern man, woman and a young boy standing between then, with the man having his hand on the boy's head.

"Mom, Dad..." Kevin said, "If your watching...I hope I'm making you proud."

Once the gundam's were in stabilized positions, the GN drives started giving off GN- particles. The Scepter and Dynames then walked towards a large container, which opened revealing several different Mobile Suit weapons inside. Both Lockon and Kevin selected Sniper Rifles.

"_So, taking the path of the Marksman today, eh Kevin?_" Lockon asked, and Kevin just chuckled "What can I say? I like mixing it up a bit." he said as he attached his rifle onto the Scepter's shoulder.

After arming themselves, the three Gundam's then launched into the air.

Outside the hatches, both Mei and Hong Long watched the gundams launch as wind swept around them.

"Gundam," whispered Hong Long.

"yes, those are the machines that will demonstrate the ideals of Celestial Being," smiled Wang Lieu Mei.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile  
_**

**_In Space  
_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
_**

"Maximum GN Particle Emmission," Tieria said as the three Gundam's approached earth, "Deploying ahead the machine."

Small segments of the Gundam's armor opened up, and more GN Particles began dispursing around the units.

"We've done this tons of times on the simulator," Allelujah said, "But-"

"_We're at the decent point,_" Tieria said, cutting off Allelujah's musing as the Virtue accelerated forward "_Commencing atmospheric entry._"

The Kyrios pilot only chuckled, "That guy has nerves of steel I tell ya," he said, and Ray chuckled in agreement.

"Ain't that the truth," he said and followed Tieria's example.

"Wha- hey!" Allelujah said, but could only sigh, "They're both insane!" and followed them.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
**_

_**Human Reform League **_

_**Geostationary orbital Station**_

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_  
**

"Captain, the E-sensors picked up something entering the atmosphere," reported one solider.

"What! No one notified me about this!" yelled the captain as one of the soldiers put up an image of the incoming object. When the image popped up, every one gasped.

"Thos are-,"

'Gundams," said a gruff voice and the captain turned and saluted to the Colonel,

"So those mobile suits can enter the atmosphere alone, where is their destination?" Sergei asked.

"One moment sir, on their current descent point, their destination is Southern India, in the island of Ceylon!"

"But that's our territory Colonel!" yelled the Captain and Sergei looked at the screen at the images of the gundams.

"Incredible, is this one of their armed interventions?"

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Later,  
_**

**_With Lock, Setsuna, and Kevin  
_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
_**

Over the Pacific Ocean, The Exia, Dynames and Scepter were flying to the rendezvous point when three readings cam onto their screens. All three pilots looked up to see their comrades heading towards them.

"They're here Setsuna, Ray, Allejiuah and Tieria!" informed Lockon.

"I confirm that, after the rendezvous we'll proceed to first phase," answered Setsuna as the three maneuvered their gundams to meet the others.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile  
_**

**_Washington D.C  
_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
_**

"So," Said the President, "Celestial Being is on the move?"

David nodded, "Yes, Southern India, the former Sri Lanka,"

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile, on the URA Presidential Plane**_

_**En-route to Bern, Switzerland**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Vivian sighed as she sat in the office of the Presidential jet as it headed to Europe. "So, their already making their move?" She said, "And not two days after they revealed themselves?"

"It seems to me Celestial Being is wanting to show the world they mean business." Justin said, sitting across from her.

Vivian nodded in agreement as she read the report given to her by her aide.

"And they're heading to Ceylon. Very appropiate since that island has been a warzone for the past three centuries," she said, "And since the HRL made it worse with their intervention in the conflict for Solar Energy,"

Justin nodded, however then he thought of something "Hey, I just remembered, didn't Black Sword send in some of their guys there to help the Sinhala? The...Blitz Corps?"

The Antarctic President blinked at that before she grinned a bit "Yes, as a matter of fact." She said, "Well, at least it will be interesting over there. It would be nice to see how well our machines, as well as the Japanese's fair against Celestial Being's Gundam's."

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile  
_**

**_In the HRL  
_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
_**

"I See," Chairman Zhao said upon being informed of the situation, "Respond according to our plan,"

"Yes sir," reported his assistant and he walked out of the office.

'_We could use this to our_ _advantage,'_ Zhao thought,_ 'especially if we capture one of those gundams'_

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile  
_**

**_In Japan  
_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
_**

Emperor Yoshiro nodded his head, as his personal Intelligence Officer gave him the information "So its former Sri Lanka then..." He said, "Do we have their time of arrival?"

The Intel Officer, Suki Toyama, a young woman in her early 20's with shoulder length black hair and brown eyes, nodded "Yes your Highness," she said, "According to our data, they should arrive at Ceylon in roughly 15 Minutes, give or take."

The Emperor nodded "Thank you, Toyama-san," he said, "You may leave." The Officer bowed in respect before she stepped back, and turned away.

'_The HRL troops do not stand a chance,_' He thought, '_But I wonder...will Celestial being just attack the HRL, or both sides?_'

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile  
_**

**_With the Gundam Meisters  
_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
_**

The Six Gundam's of Celestial Being soared through the skies towards Ceylon. Meanwhile Setsuna was mentally reviewing the information Sumeragi had told them.

"_Currently, Ceylon is an state of anarchy. This is because of the ethnic warfare between the Singhalese majority and the Tamil minority. The fighting has continued almost uninterrupted since the 20__th__ century. Celestial Being will intervene in this ethnic warfare,"_

"An Ethnic conflict..." He commented to himself.

"_Hu? You say something Setsuna?_" Kevin asked, as the Scepter moved next to the Exia.

Setsuna then realized he still had a private channel open with Kevin "No, its nothing." He said.

Kevin didn't say anything, but continued to fly the Scepter next to the Exia. Inside the cockpit, Kevin could tell that Setsuna could see the similarities between Ceylon and the Middle East. Kevin would admit he did. He simply hoped that it wouldn't effect how they preform on the mission.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile  
_**

**_Union Transport Plane  
_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
_**

"The former Sri Lanka huh? If I recall correctly, the Human Reform League's been giving aid to the Tamil minority for the past ten years," commented Billy and Graham and Hikari nodded, both looking out the window in the hanger overlooking two standard Flag's.

"Yeah, under the pretense that they want to end the conflict," Graham said, "But it's a lie, it's about solar energy. The Human Reform League needs to keep the flow of energy from the coast of Eastern Ceylon and the Tamils are the strongest force in that region. But their interference only escalated the conflict, it even led to the fall of the country's government."

Hikari then hummed in thought "I also remember the Sinhala hired a team of Antarctic and Japanese Mercenaries to help them out not to long ago," she said. "I think their called the Blitz Corps."

Graham and Billy blinked, until their eyes widened in realization.

"Oh yes! I heard of them!" Billy said, "They're made up of former pilots from the ASDF, and the IJSDF,"

"Yeah, and from the file I read on them, their mobile suits are the best both countries could offer," Graham said as he smiled, "And it will take more than a few Tierens to take on something of that kind of caliber since Japan and Antarctica had been allies for hundreds of years. And their tech is truly top notch,"

Hikari giggled a bit "Ya, I remember that time when the IJE let you pilot one of their Shiden's to compare it with a Flag." She said, "You couldn't stop talking about it for days that it surpassed the Flag easily."

Graham chuckled "Well, its true." He said, "The Shiden is an amazing machine." He then contacted the pilot of the transport.

"_How can I help you sir?_"

"Tell the Captain to change course," he said, surprising both Hikari and Graham, "Also, get be two Fully Equipped Flag's."

"_Sir!_" The pilot said as he saluted and his image disappeared.

"A-Are you serious?" asked a disbelieving Billy, "This is risky!"

Graham just chuckled a bit "Yea, I know that," he said, "But I really want to test the capabilities of those Gundams,"

"But what if the HRL catches us fighting them on their territory?" Hikari said, clearly not wanting to cause an incident.

"Don't worry about it," Graham said, "I know what I'm doing,"

The two just give a deadpan look, "That's what we're afraid of," they both said.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile  
_**

**_At Ceylon  
_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
_**

On the Island of Ceylon, a large battle was breaking out between the HRL/Timal Forces, and the Sinhalese. The Sinhalese were using their old MSER-04 Anf's to attack the enemy lines, however they were outmatched by the superior HRL Built MSJ-06II-A Tieren Ground Types, and slowly their numbers were beginning to dwindle thanks to the long-range fire support given by a few MSJ-06IILC Long Range Type Tieren's over a ridge.

Slowly the Sinhalese Forces were being fought back, as the Tieren's advanced. "_We've destroyed 30% of the enemy Forces._" The Captain of a Tieren Squad said, "_Keep Pushing until we wipe them all out!_"

As the Tieren's advanced, they had no idea that they were being watched from a distance, as in the forest was a single Dark Green and black woodland camo colored TMSF-RT-180 Shadow Patriot, and appeared to have an M.S Version of a ghillie suit over it. In its arms it held the standard M140 88mm Sniper Rifle, aimed at the Tieren's.

In the cockpit, an African American woman with braided dark brown hair and brown eyes grinned as she had the first Tieren in her sights. "Blitz One, this is Blitz Three, I have the enemy forces in sight," she said. "Permission to open fire?"

"_We're all in position Jess,_" Came the reply on the Comm. "_You have permission. Light e'm up!_"

**(Begin Playing: 'Your Going Down' By Sick Puppies)**

Jessica 'Blitz Three' Winner smiled "Roger Than," she said, "Firing." and her finger twitched on the trigger, and an 88mm Bullet soared from her Shadow Patriot's Rifle, and crashed right into the Tieren's wing man, tearing the enemy M.S apart.

_"What the hell? What was that?" _one of the Tamil pilots shouted in alarm as his comrade's Tieren blew up in front of him.

_"Sniper! Everyone spread out-," _the captain ordered only to suffer the same fate as his subordinate, as a round hit his mobile suit square in the torso and causing the Tieren to blow sky-high.

"Two for me!" Jessica chirped, "Blitz Four, its your turn!"

"_Damn, where did that come from?_" A Tieren Pilot said as they scanned the treeline for Snipers.

"_No Idea,_" another pilot said, "_But it might be-_" He was cut off as his Machine suddenly destroyed in a massive explosion. The other Tierens looked back, and they saw a lone Dark Green and Tan colored Patriot Grenadier, with the image of a storm cloud engraved on its left shoulder, and two Musashi Katana Swords drawn.

Inside the cockpit was a man in his early thirties, with rusty red military crew hair, violet eyes, and a crescent-shaped scar on his left face cheek. He was sporting a predatory grin as he looked at his prey.

"Hey now, no one invited _me_ to the party," said Fred "Blitz Four" Spartan, "Now. Let's play!"

"_Its the Blitz Corps!_" One of the other Tieren Pilots shouted, "_Open Fire!_"

The Tieren's then opened fire on the Patriot Grenadier, however the Mobile Suit activated its thrusters and jumped into the air. It then tossed one of its swords at one of the Tierens, impaling the unit right in the torso. As the Patriot fell to the ground, he rose his second sword, and sliced another one clean in half in a downward swipe.

Another Tieren attempted to shoot at Fred from behind, however he quickly grabbed his shield on his back, and deflected the rounds off of it. "Yo, Blitz Five!" He said, "A Little Help would be nice!"

"_Roger that,_" A female voice said, "_Don't blink!_"

Then, two streams of 80mm Rounds blasted out from the tree line, and the Tieren was blown to pieces. Then emerging from the trees was a Blue and Silver Patriot Grenadier duel wielding M10 Barracuda Machine Guns, both smoking from their recent discharge. Flaking it on either side of it was a Red and Blue trimmed MTMS-095J Raiden, and a Gold and Black NTMS-019G Shinhoto.

The pilot of the Patriot, a woman with short black hair and green eyes, was grinning "Time to cut loose!" She shouted as she charged forward, while the pilot of the Shinhoto sighed. "_Why does she always go off on her own like that?_"

The Raiden pilot, a man with military crew cut black hair and brown eyes just chuckled "Well, you can choose your friends Josh, but you can't choose your family." Said Halbert 'Blitz One' Whickman. "You just gotta learn to deal with it."

Joshua 'Blitz Two' Bristow sighed, as he chased after his sister, Alice 'Blitz Five' Bristow, while Halbert soon followed.

The Commander of the Tierens swore at the sight of the machines "Damn, get command to send in reinforcements!" He said, "Tell them its the Blitz Corps again!"

"_Sir, we just got a message from command!_" Another Tieren Pilot said, "_Celestial Being is on their way here!_"

The Commander swore again "_Shit, of all the times..._" he said, "_Just get those Reinforcements here!_"

Meanwhile, high in the skies, a MVMS-N100K Shiden that was colored sky blue with white trimming, had a specially designed sensor mounted onto its body. The pilot, a woman with green hair and light brown eyes, just listened to every word the HRL Soldiers just said, and cursed.

'_So their coming here,_' Sharon 'Blitz Six' Hoffman thought as she radioed Blitz One "Commander, we have a problem!"

_"What is it, Six?" _Halbert said in concern.

"I just intercepted a HRL message. Celestial Being is heading here, right now!" she warned and Halbert cursed a bit.

_"Dammit! All Blitz Units, this is one! Celestial Being is en-route, if you see any of their Gundams, DON'T fight them! Just stop what you're doing and get away from there," _Halbert warned his team, who all acknowledged him.

"_Man, talk about killjoys," _Fred groaned, not liking that their mission was cut short.

**(Song End)**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_  
**

**_Meanwhile  
_**

**_With the Gundam's  
_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
_**

Just before the gundams reached their destination, Lockon opened a communication with all the meisters.

"Everyone take action according to Miss Sumeragi's forecasts. I'm hoping for a decent performance from you guys," informed the oldest meister

"Descent's okay," reported Allejiuah

"I think I would prefer to be through," answered Tieria.

"Kevin, Setsuna, how about you guys?" He said, but recieved no reply from them, which caused to blink in confusion.

"Hey? You guys hear me? Hey! Setsuna! Kevin!" he shouted, trying to get their attention.

Meanwhile, the two Middle Eastern boys looked at the battle s they're reminded of the war in Krugis.

"Reminds you of home, doesn't it?" Kevin asked bitterly.

Setsuna was focused on the fighting. While they were talking he heard all their words, but their voices were all tuned out by what he was seeing. The sight of all those mobile suits fighting him reminded him of that saw back then. When he first saw a Gundam...

"I am Gundam." he finally responded.

Kevin blinked "What was that Setsuna?" He asked, however the Exia simply accelerated forward towards the combat zone. "Ah shit, not this again!" Kevin shouted, "I'll get him, don't worry!" And he went off to chase Setsuna down.

"Hey! Hold it!" Lockon said.

"Looks like it started. You go baby-sit the kids," Allelujah said, as the Kyrios headed towards it target.

"Wait! What?" Lockon said.

"I'm starting the mission." Tieria also put in as the Virtue accelerated forward.

"Sorry Lockon, you gotta deal with this one yourself!" Ray added with a chuckle as he blasted forward.

"Why does it always have to be me? You guys!" yelled Lockon only to be ignored by the others.

"Sucks to be you, sucks to be you," piped Haro

"You got that right, I'll take care of long range fire, evasive maneuvers are up to you!" yelled Lockon as he landed Dynames on the ground.

The battlefield was beginning to heat up as HRL Reinforcements arrived in order to fight back the Blitz Corps, but the superior suits have managed to fight them off. As this was happening, a few HRL Tierens were fighting what was left of the Sinhales Anf's. But as one unit prepared to give the finishing blow to an enemy mobile suit a beam shot from above stopped it as it blasted its arm off, and causing its Carbon Blade to hit the ground.

"What the?" The pilot said, however then he saw the source as the Exia landed on the ground. "Their here...Celestial Being."

In the Exia's Cockpit, Setsuna looked at the battlfield "Exia, confirming conflict," he said in his monotone voice as the Exia switched its main weapon into sword mode. "Will Eliminate Targets." The Exia then dashed forward, slicing the first Tieren in half. Then Jumping in the air, he landed on top of another Tieren. Ducking under the rounds fired at another one, he then moved in quickly and sliced the arm off of the third Tieren.

The Tieren then tried to punch the Exia, but Setsuna ducked under the attack, twirled on the ground, and sliced the Tieren right through the middle.

Then a pair of HM Type Tierens tried to take Setsuna from behind, only for them to be shot out of the skies by two beam shots. Setsuna looked up and saw the Scepter with its beam rifle armed and ready. "_You really should learn to not go in rushing Setsuna."_ Kevin said on the comm.

Meanwhile the Blitz Corps stopped fighting as the HRL Troops seemed more focus on the Gundam's. Everyone on the team watched in awe as the Exia and Scepter decimated the HRL forces.

However Jessica and Fred were interested for different reasons, as Jessica eyed the Scepter and Dyname's Sniper Rifles, while Fred was drooling over the Exia's GN Blade.

"_I want that Sword/Rifle,_" were their respective thoughts.

As if feeling their intentions, Hal sighed in exasperation, "I know what you two are thinking, and the answer is no," he said.

_"Aw come on, Hal!" _Jess said in a whiny voice,_ "I really want that gun,"_

_"And I really want that sword!," _Fred said, making Hal sigh again.

"I said NO!" he said with finality, while the two just grumbled in annoyance.

Meanwhile, on another side of the Battlefield, an HRL Base was quickly beginning to deploy reinforcements too fight off the Celestial Being Forces.

However, as a Tieren High Mobility Type prepared to take off, it was suddenly sliced in half and exploded.

"What?" One of the ground personnel asked, just as another Tieren exploded for seemingly no reason. "What's going on?"

Then, just as another Tieren exploded, out of the smoke and fire of the wreckage walked out the Ophanim Gundam, its Beam Scythe activated and held over its shoulder. Its shadow and the glowing green eyes it had seemed to pierce through the very hearts and souls of the HRL Forces.

"A-A Monster!" said one of the soldiers, and the result was a domino effect as HRL troops began to run for their lives.

Inside in the Ophanim, Ray couldn't help but sweatdrop at the soldier's interpertation, but was satisfied at the result as the soldiers ran around like chickens with their heads cut off.

"Monster?" he said, before blinking and chuckling "Well, I'd prefer 'God of Death' or 'Shinigami', but that works too!"

Meanwhile, the Kyrios flew overhead, and Allelujah's eyebrows rose upon seeing the HRL Soldiers running in fear. "Uhh...Ray?" He asked, "What did you do?"

Ray just chuckled "_Oh nothing, Allelujah,_" he said, "_Just...gave them a taste of the god of death._"

Allelujah just rolled his eyes "Kyrios, moving on to bombard targets," reported the olive-haired meister as he released missiles from Kyrios. As the missles hit the ground, the screams from the men echoed in Allejiuah's head.

"Now I've become a mass murderer," sighed Allejiuah before he looked up with determination, "so be it," and kyrios moved on to its next mission phase.

Meanwhile, two Tieren Long Range Types on a HRL Carrier were acting as Naval Ship turrets as they fired at the shore where the Virtue stood, undetered.

"GN particle dispersal at 30%, now engaging targets," Tieria said as he hefted the GN Bazooka to the Virtue's chest, the turbine in the massive cannon spun as GN Particles were being charged.

"Firing," the Gundam Meister said, and fired the bazooka, the GN Particle Beam cut through the water, and cut the Carrier in half, while destroying one of the Tierens in the process.

Back with Setsuna, he just finished off another Tieren, when his sensors suddenly went off and he rose the Exia's shield just in time to deflect a large blast off of it.

In the distance, a Tieren Long Range Cannon Type's barrel was smoking from the shot "_Did I get him?_" The pilot asked, however his eyes widened upon seeing the Exia unharmed. "_Not a scratch? What kind of armor is-_" However his response was cut off as several beams from above, as the Dynames destroyed the Tieren and the suits around it.

"Dynames is targeted and ready to fire!" Lockon said, as he continued engaging the enemy forces.

Meanwhile, Kevin in the Scepter was busy sniping any HRL Targets he could find "The Gundam's preformance is amazing," he commented, "But...this seems just so one-sided."

However, just then his sensors went off, and he looked in surprise as he saw a Patriot Grenadier duel wielding Machine Guns was fighting off a team of Tieren High Mobility Type B's.

With Alice, she was cursing up a storm as she engaged the Three Tierens. Apparently, these guys were vent on taking down at least one member of the Blitz Corps, or die trying before Celestial Being got to them.

"Shit, these guys aren't half bad!" She said, noting the Tieren Pilot's skills were rather good despite being in obsolete machines. They continued hovering close to the ground, moving around her in circles, preventing her from getting a good shot.

Then, one of the Tierens moved from behind her, and crashed into her Patriot from behind. "Crap!" She shouted as her Machine tumbled forward, however she managed to quickly regain her footing and turn around, firing the last few rounds of her first Machine Gun into the Tieren, destroying it.

She then tossed the empty weapon away as he drew out her Musashi-III Katana Sword, as the last two Tieren's charged at her. They then attacked her from both her flanks, firing their Smoothbore Cannons.

Alice ducked under the attacks, but the Tieren on the right moved in and kicked her unit to the ground. "Fuck!" She shouted, and tried to get back up only for the second Tieren to slam its foot down on the Patriot, and rose its bladed rife, prepared to stab the Patriot's Cockpit.

However, just as it was about to make the finishing blow, is arm was suddenly blasted off by a beam, followed by a second beam that slammed into the Tieren's cockpit, downing the unit for good. The second Tieren soon befell the same fate.

The Patriot Pilot blinked as she looked at the source, and it was none other than one of the Celestial Being Gundam's, the black and red one with the beam sniper rifle. The Gundam simply gave the Patriot a quick salute as it continued its mission.

Alice watched as the Gundam that just saved her life sped off into the distance, and smiled "Thanks buddy," she said before she stood the Patriot back up. "Looks like I owe you one."

The Gundam's battle with the HRL Forces continued, until at long last the HRL Forces decided to cut their losses. "_Fall back, fall back!_" The Commander said, as the surviving Tieren's began to retreat.

"That's it, I think that's it Setsuna," assured Lockon as Dynames flew over the island near Exia, with the Scepter following. Unknown to the two meisters, the Sinhalse mobile suits started chasing after the other mobile suits.

"Thanks for the help. The enemy's running scared, this is our chance to pay them back!" yelled the commander as the mobile suits headed towards Exia

"You idiots!" yelled Lockon as he aimed the GN- rifle. But as the mobile suits got close to Exia, three large explosions around the Exia caused them to stop.

The Sinhalse Suits, along with the Gundam's looked in surprise as the Blitz Corps mobile suits stood not to far away, with the leading Raiden having its rifle risen from its shots "_Fall back you two,_" he ordered, "_We've already won this battle, theirs no point to continue it now._"

When it sounded like the Sinhalese we're about to argue, the Raiden pilot yelled, not planning to deal with their crap, _"I SAID FALL BACK! You want Celestial Being to go after you as well? If you continue, then if the Gundams don't decide to wipe you out, then my team will do it, regardless of the consequences!" _

Lockon was suprised by the Raiden pilot's outburst, but couldn't help but give a small smile at that.

It was a few minutes until the Sinhalese Anfs also retreated back to their base. The Raiden and the units accompanying it then approached the Dynames, Exia and Scepter. "_For what its work, thank you for what you've done,_" The Raiden pilot said, "_You saved a lot of lives today, even if you didn't mean too. If it means anything...we hope you do succeed in your mission. But if you need any help, you know where to find us._"

The three Gundam Meisters all looked surprise, however they just nodded their Gundam's heads as the Blitz Corps left.

However, the Patriot Grenadier Kevin saw earlier stopped and turned back towards him. She took out her Musashi Katana Sword, and tossed it at the Scepter in a way meant for the Gundam to catch it, which it did. "_Consider that a 'thank you' gift from earlier._" The pilot said, as she giggled a bit "_Till we meet again Gundam Pilot!_" And left to follow her comrades.

Kevin blinked in surprise as he looked at the Musashi Katana now in his hands, but then grinned "Well, looks like I have a new weapon for my collection!" He said, as he attached the weapon onto the Scepter's side.

Lockon could only roll his eyes at this.

"Come on you two," he said, "Let's regroup with the others,"

With that the three Gundams regrouped with their comrades and headed back to their island base.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile in Japan**_

_**JNN News Station**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Well did you find anything?" asked Kinue Crossroad as she looked at her junior.

"bingo Miss Kinue!' yelled the boy as he pulled up the information on the to the monitor. On the screen, an old man appeared.

"I thought so, Aeolia Shemburg," said Kinue when one of the reporters yelled that Celestial being intervened in the Ceylon war.

* * *

"Madness, a single intervention and they think this will end a war that's been going on for 300 years!" yelled Sergei Smirnov as he was informed about Celstial Being's intervention.

* * *

"Not a single time, as many times necessary," said Wang Lieu Mei sipping her tea.

* * *

"Until the war is over, and they begin to turn their hatred towards us," continued Alejandro Corner and behind him, Ribbons smiled.

* * *

"That is Celestial Being, we are the pain that always accompanies a great change," whispered Sumeragi as she drank form her flask.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Over the Pacific Ocean  
_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
_**

The Dynames, Virtue, Kyrios and Ophanim flew over the pacific oceans, en route too the pacific island base when Allejiuah noticed something.

"Where's Kevin and Setsuna, they weren't shot down were they?" he asked, and Lockon answered for him.

"They went back ahead of us," he said, "This was their first intervention, they might need to calm down a little bit,"

Meanwhile, Tieria narrowed his eyes a bit, "I don't understand?" he said, "How did those two ever become Gundam Meisters?"

Ray sighed a bit at that, "It's was Veda's decision, Tieria," he said, "You should know better that any decision by Veda has a valid reason,"

The pilot of Virtue sighed a bit, "I know that," he said, "But still...,"

Meanwhile with the Exia and the Scepter were heading back to the island ahead of the others.

Kevin sighed as he remembered what happened during the intervention. "Soran, you alright?" He asked.

For a moment, Setsuna was quiet "_Ya...I'm alright._" He said.

"You don't sound, or seem like it Soran," Kevin said, "I know that battle shook you up, I know it did me."

"_Its not that Ken..._" Setsuna said, "_Its just-_"

Before Setsuna could continue his speech, their sensors picked up something "What the...a Union Transport Plane?" Kevin said, surprised at the results.

"_In this airspace?_" Setsuna asked, and the two prepared for combat as the Union Transport flew over them.

Then, out of the cargo hatch of the transport, two SVMS-01 Union Flag's dropped out of the cargo bay. "We've got Flag's! Two of them! Both in Fighter Mode!" Kevin reported.

"_I see them!_" Setsuna said as he readied his Sword Rifle in sword mode. Meanwhile Kevin took out his newly acquired Musashi Sword and prepared it for combat.

Then, as the Flag's approached, they both transformed in mid air, surprising both Kevin and Setsuna to see the Graham Aker Special used _twice, _as the two units drew their Plasma Swords and attacked. Exia caught the lead flag's attack with his sword/Rifle, while Kevin caught the others with his sword.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Gundams!" Graham Aker shouted from his Flag.

"Who the hell are these guys?" Kevin asked, as he fought back the Flag.

"The Name's Graham Aker and Hikari Serra!" He said, "And I'm a man obsessed with everything you are!"

**117Jorn: BOOM! And with that, we are back to where we were when we lost the fic!**

******Patriot-112: That's right, everyone! And to the people, whose name I shall not speak, due to fear of retaliation, for causing the deletion of the original Antarctic Chronicles, IN YOUR FACE!**

******117Jorn: F**K Yes! Take that ya A**holes! You can't stop us! No one can! You knock us down, we're gonna hop right back up and punch you in the face! FIGHT THE POWHA! Anyways, we plan to bring you the next chapter as soon as possible, you guys earned it since your the ones who have been sticking with us to the bitter end.  
**

******Patriot-112: We hope to see you guys next chapter of 00AC!  
**

******117Jorn: See ya!  
**


	3. Chapter 3: The Changing World

**117Jorn: Hey Everyone! We're here with another chapter of Antarctic Chronicles!**

**Patriot-112: Yup! And today, we're continuing where we left off when those bastards took A.C off the site the first time!  
**

**117Jorn: Ya, so just sit back, relax, and enjoy the show!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Changing World**

"What are the odds, you and I meeting like this," smiled Graham as he clashed swords with the first Gundam, while Hikari engaged the second one. "You know being a sentimental Virgo and all, I couldn't help but feel that we were destined to meet, or maybe I found you because you stopped admitting those light particles," He then began to push back the Gundam, "That's probably it!"

Setsuna growled as he began pushing back, forcing his sword forward causing the Flag to drop its Plasma Blade and fly back.

Graham meanwhile looked surprised "He Forced me back?" He asked, however he grinned upon seeing the Exia prepare for another attack "Good luck trying to hit me with that blade of yours!" He said as he banked left to avoid being hit.

Meanwhile with Kevin, he kicked back Hikari's Flag and flew away to get some distance. He then took out his beam sniper rifle and began firing shots. However, to his surprise, the Flag managed to doge the shots.

"Wow," He commented, "Whoever is piloting these things are good..."

Hikari, grinned as she faced her opponent, "You're gonna have to do better than that, Gundam!" she said as drew her Flag's Plasma Blade and hit the thrusters as the Union Mobile Suit sped forward toward the Scepter.

"Whoa shit!" Kevin shouted as he brought his Musashi sword up again to catch the attack.

"_Kevin, watch out!_" Setsuna shouted, and Kevin looked just in time to see the Second Flag grab onto his shoulder.

"Before I leave," Graham said, "I think I'll take a little Souvenir!"

"Don't you...touch him!" Setsuna shouted, as the Exia sped forward as crashed into the Flag, sending him flying back.

"Graham!" Hikari shouted, but then jerked as the Scepter began pushing back hard, kicking back the Flag, and slicing off its Blade Hand. "Shit!" She then began to move back, gaining some distance from the Scepter.

Meanwhile, Graham had drawn out his Linear Rifle, and was firing at the fast approaching Exia. Setsuna then discarded his shield as he dodged the shots, and then drew out his beam saber, and sliced the Flag's rifle in half.

"He has a Beam Saber?" He asked in shock, before his eyes narrowed "Hikari, fall back!" He ordered, "We're getting out of here!"

"_Roger that!_" Hikari said, as the two Flag's disengaged, Graham growling as he looked back at the Blue Gundam, as it deactivated its saber.

The Scepter then moved next to the Exia "Yo Setsuna, you alright?" He asked.

"_I'm fine,_" Setsuna answered, "_But...who were those pilots?_"

Kevin shrugged "No idea," he said as he looked at the retreating Flag's. "But I'll give e'm credit...their good."

Setsuna nodded in agreement and then turned his Gundam's head to the Scepter.

"Let's go home," he said, and Kevin sighed in agreement.

"Yeah. Home," he said and the two Gundams headed on their original course back to the Island Base.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**Back on the Union Transport Plane**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"My oh my," Billy said, "You two really are unpredictable aren't you?"

Hikari groaned as she lied down in her seat "My Flag got damaged, and Graham lost a rifle..." she said sighing.

"We'll have to write up an apology later," Graham said, equally dissatisfied.

"I wouldn't worry about that you two," Billy said as he typed on his terminal, "The data we gathered on the Gundam's could make the trade worth it, heck it would have been okay to have lost both of the flags altogether, plus the paint you scraped off of the Red and Black one's shoulder might give us a few leads."

The two both nodded in agreement at that.

"True, but those Gundams are truly incredible," Hikari said, "Especially their weaponry. All High beam energy based. Well, except for the Musashi Katana and the Sword the Gundam Graham fought wielded,"

"Yeah, no kidding," Graham said, and then smiled, "But I just can't stop thinking about how young the pilots were."

Billy gained a confused look "You...spoke with the pilot?" He asked, and Hikari giggled a bit "No Billy, we could tell his age from his movements." She said, before she frowned a bit. "They were both young...probably in their mid teen's if I guessed it...but they defiantly showed experience on a battlefield...they were both most likely child soldiers at some point."

Billy nodded a bit at that, "I could undertand that," he said, "After all, who else doesn't like war more than former child soldiers,"

Graham gave his own nod of agreement, "Yea," He said, "I think theirs a chance most of the Celestial Being pilots have had traumatic experiences with war, which probably motivates them to stay with Celestial Being to make sure whatever happened to them, doesn't happen to anyone else."

Before anyone could say anything, the intercom turned on "_We lost the Gundam Sir,_" The pilot said, and Graham just shrugged. "We got dumped."

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Tokyo Japan  
**_

_**JNN Headquarters  
**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
**_

Inside the building, all the workers were furiously typing on their computers as the head chief yelled to the others about the latest new update. Inside one of the editing rooms, kinue Crossroad sat in front of the computer as she read the information on the screen.

"Aeolia Schenburg," She said, "A scientist and legendary inventor of the late 21st century, he proposed the basic theory of the solar generation system. He rarely appeared in public and all that's remembered about him is his fame and wealth. Given the statistics, I could see him as the founder of Celestial Being, but why? Why are they making their move now?"

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile  
**_

_**AEU Intelligence Headquarters  
**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
**_

"Aeolia's Bloodline ended with him," a man said, "He has no heirs."

"I see," the AEU Intelligence Director said, "And what happened to his fortune?"

"Theirs...nothing about it in the records." The man said, and the director sighed.

"He probably had a hand in that detail," the director said, "Security was pretty much non existent in the late 21st Century." He then chuckled a bit "Celestial Being has been surprisingly meticulous." He said as he sat down in his chair.

"Mr. Secretary, do you think Celestial Being will continue their armed interventions?" The man asked, and the Director nodded.

"I would if I were them," he said, "Prepare a proper list of materials for our report to the assembly...and our excuses."

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile  
_**

**_Somewhere in Space  
_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
_**

The _Garuda, _after reaching space from the Mass Driver at the Falklands, was now beginning their journey too the Antarctic Space Colony New Philadelphia.

In the Pilot's Rack Room, two induviduals were in the middle of a game of chess, with several around them watching. On one side, was the first player, an 18 year old boy with short spiked black hair and crimson red eyes, wearing the URA Uniform, his eyes were fixed on the board, waiting for his opponent to move.

"Are...you gonna move or what?" The pilot, Jaden Takeo asked, as his opponent simply lazily looked up at him, but with a small smile.

"All in good time, Jaden." He said, he was a 19 year old young man with short ebony black hair and violet colored eyes, wearing a modified black URA uniform. "Ah...here we go." He said as he picked his Black King.

"Your moving the King?" Jaden asked with a risen eyebrow, and the opponent just chuckled.

"If a King does not lead, how can he expect his subjects to follow?" He asked, and Jaden rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Leoluche," He said as he moved a knight "Check."

Leoluche Lamperogue just chuckled as he moved his king. "Check Mate." He said, and Jaden's eyes widened. "Bull Shit!" He said, "That's not Check Mate!"

"Look at the board, Jaden." Leoluche said, and Jaden just growled.

"Can _anyone _beat you in this fraking game?" He growled out, and Lelouche just chuckled.

"Unfortunately no," he said and Jaden slammed his head on the table.

"I hate you," he grumbled, and everyone began to laugh like Hyenas.

Jaden then felt a pat on his shoulder. "Its ok Jaden," a Female voice said, "Your not the only one." He looked back and saw a young girl who looked just a bit older than him with shoulder length black hair and dark purple eyes with fair colored skin.

He just sighed again "How he manages to keep beating us just doesn't make sense, Katrina." He said, "No one can be this good with chess!"

"Well, he's living proof there is," Katrina Keith said with a giggle while Jaden just sighed as he stood up and walked away, grumbling.

"You better be careful Lelouche," she said to the son of the Flash, "You know how much Jaden hates to lose,"

Lelouche chuckled, "I know he doesn't like to lose," he said, "It just makes it more fun,"

It was then he heard a voice he knew all too well, "Now, now Lelouche," he paled a bit as he turned around and saw his mother, "No need to rub salt in the wound, besides you _know_ what he could do too your machine if you get him mad enough."

Everyone in the rack room quickly snapped to salute, however Marianne just sighed and waved them off "At ease everyone," she said, "I'm just a colonel, not the president."

The group all relaxed at that, as Lelouche looked at his warily.

"I-I'm truly sorry mother, it was just a joke is all," he said, causing his mother to giggle.

"Now Lelouche, no need to be scared. I was just teasing!" the ASDF Colonel said as her son took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Its the truth though!" Jaden said, with a grin on his face, "I know over a hundred ways I can mess with your Patriot to make your life a living hell Lelouche, You'd best watch your back."

"He could" Another voice said, coming from a young 19 year old girl with shoulder length rust red hair and blue eyes said, "He is a decedent of the man who created the ARC Drive, he has a reputation to hold."

Jaden shrugged "What can I say?" He said, "The Takeo Family has always been masters with Machines Kasumi, its what we do."

Kasumi rolled her eyes at that, "Don't need to remind me," she said, as Jaden chuckled.

Marianne shook her head in amusement, "If everyone is done making jokes, I came here to tell you all, that we should be arriving at New Philadelphia in 72 hours," she said, and was met by several groans.

"Three Days?" Jaden said, "What the heck are we suppose to keep us entertained for _three days!_"

"Well, I suggest sharpening your skills on the Repulse Jaden," Another voice said, coming from a young 22 year old man with long brown hair in a bang covering the left side of his face (Think Trowa Barton's hair) with dark green eyes, which were currently reading a small brown book. "We all have some room for improvement. Or you could tune into the assembly in Switzerland, I believe the President should be meeting with the AEU right about now,"

Everyone blinked at that, since the Incident with the Gundam at the AEU's Orbital Elevator, said economic was taking flak from the Media of how they broke the treaty by placing more troops at the elevator.

"You know what? I just might do that," Jaden said, as he sat up and grabbed the remote for the T.V. He then flicked it on, and changed the channel until they came upon the first News Network covering the assembly.

"..._This is JNN News reporting to you live from Bern, Switzerland,_" Said the Japanese News woman covering the assembly, "_The Meeting between the Antarctic Predident Vivan Harkin, and the current head of the AEU, James Halos, has just begun._"

The Camera then changed to the image of a large table, on one side was the acting head of the AEU, while on the other side was President Harkin, with her husband Justin Harkin sitting next to her, and neither of the latter looked happy.

"Oh, they don't look happy," Kasumi said as she saw the barely contained angry faces of the two.

"Yeah no kidding," Katrina said, almost feeling sorry for the AEU Chairman, keyword: almost.

_"I hope you understand the situation that you and the AEU are in Chairman Halos," _Vivian began, _"Not only did you break a treaty that clearly prohibited your government from building it's military to dangerous levels...," _ Her eyes narrowed as she leaned forward just a bit "_You broke a treaty signed in MY Country._"

The HRL Chairman was looking very nervous, but he was somehow managing to keep himself composed. "_M-Madam President,_" he said, "_You must understand we were simply assuring the security off our Orbital Elevator, since ours has yet to reach completion like the HRL's and Unions. We merely wished to ensure the safety and security of the people still working there._"

He flinched as Vivian's eyes just hardened more.

_"Well if you were more focused on spending your resources and money on actually_ building _the Orbital Elevator, instead of using it to produce more Mobile Weapons for your Forces, and selling the access units to every Third World Nation where they are easily acquired by Terrorist Groups, you wouldn't have this problem, would you?" _she asked sarcastically.

The Chairman felt insulted by Vivian's statement, _"Now hold on a moment! Yes we sell weapons to Nations who are not part of the Economic Blocs, but we do not support terrorism whatsoever!"_

"_I never said you did,_" Vivan said, "_However, you should realize that the units the Terrorists used during the attack on Heaven's Pillar were _Hellions!_ And the AEU are the only ones who manufactures and distributes Hellions. If Celestial Being hadn't done its intervention, the deaths of everyone at the ceremony would have been on YOUR head, because the AEU was incapable of keeping track of the weapons they sell! __Oh, and did I mention that there were over 15 members of our military there, and also our Ambassador to the HRL on that station?" _

The whole could clearly see the uneasiness on the face of the AEU Chairman. Vivian could only sigh.

"_I thought so. It comes to my conclusion that you do not take the consequences of your actions seriously, because you are too busy fattening your pockets with money, and are concerned with only _your _problems and not of other nations," _she said, clearly displeased, _"It was no wonder the United States withdrew from NATO during the 22nd Century, because they grew tired of your arrogance and idiocy. Thus, Europe lost a very important_ ally,"

The pilots of the _Garuda_ nodded at that, when the U.S left NATO, not to long after the Economic Blocs were formed around the developing Orbital Elevators.

"_Howver, now we're getting off track,_" The President said, "_So I will cut to the chase, the AEU WILL remove the extra forces they have stationed at the Elevator, and Antarctica will send inspectors to insure you did so. If they find nothing, then we can put this behind us, and hopefully you will have learned your lession._" But then her eyes narrowed again "_But I swear, if they find so much as one extra Mobile Suit, We will cut back on our technology trades with you, and what we don't give you, will be given to the Union and HRL. __Are. We. Clear?_"

The Chairman hesitated for a moment before he sighed and nodded his head in understanding defeat.

Vivian returned the nod, _"Good. Oh, and one more thing, you should advise your Military High Command in properly training your Mobile Suit pilots better, if what I saw from the video of the demonstration of your Enact was any indication. For being the first to start using Mobile Suits, your pilots lack the proper training,"_ with that she and Justin stood up, _"These discussions are now_ over,"

Back on the _Garuda, _Many of the pilots and Marianne were grinning, some even snickering at the misfortune of the AEU. "Oh man," Jaden Chuckled. "The AEU just got owned!"

"Well, what do you expect?" Said another pilot, looking to be of Japanese Decent, who had dark brown crew cut hair, green eyes with brown specks. "The URA President isn't known for being a push over, she wouldn't have been allied with Japan if she were weak willed."

"Got that right Shin," Katrina said, with her own grin.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile  
_**

**_In Japan  
_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
_**

Emperor Yoshiro, who was watching the assembly, couldn't help but chuckle at the scene. "That's Vivan-san alright," he said, "Direct and straight to the point."

"It amazes me how much she reminds me of her Mother," His wife, Midori said, sitting next to him, a smile on her face, "It makes you glad we remained Independent, rather than join the Union."

Yoshiro nodded "Very True," he said.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile  
_**

**_In The Union  
_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
_**

Jason watched with an amused smile on his face,"Now that, Madame President," he said, "Was truly an amazing showing of Antarctic Retaliation,"

David, who was also watching, nodded in agreement with him.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**In the HRL**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Sergei was chuckling which soon turned into full-blown laughter.

"Justin, my friend!" he said, "You truly have a good woman for a wife!"

The other HRL soldiers took a step back, clearly uneasy, as they usually didn't see the tough, and firm Wild Bear of Russia, laugh so much. It was scary.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile  
_**

**_In Azadistan  
_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
_**

Shirin Bakhtiar smiled as she and Princess Marina Islmail watched what happened in Switzerland. "You have to give the President Credit Princess," she said, "She certainly doesn't mess around in these situations."

Marina sighed in regret at that, "I know, that's why I envy her," she said, "She is strong, values peace above all else, and is not afraid to put others in their place if they did something utterly foolish,"

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile**_

_** at New Philadelphia**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Nasha Artemis laughed hysterically as she watched the news broadcast.

"You show'em Viv!" she said, as her laughter got louder, "What a way to show them who's boss!"

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile  
_**

**_Republic of Kurdistan  
_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
_**

President Muhammad Ilahi Khan, a Middle Eastern man in his mid 50's with short black hair and a long beard laughed hardily at the video footage "A well played game Madam President!" He said between his laughs, "Who says Politics can't be fun sometimes?"

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile  
**_

_**Ptolomy  
**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
**_

Miss Sumeragi was laughing at the scene "_This _is why I love Antarctica!" She said as she took another swig.

The other crewmembers were either snickering or were laughing.

"You gotta admit, Antarcticans take no crap from anybody," Lasse said with a grin. Christina was trying to calm down after watching the URA President's speech.

"R-Remind to ask for her autograph if we ever decide to visit Antarctica!" the young woman said as she continued laughing.

"Oh man, I'd never thought I'd see the day someone thanking us for preventing a disaster, but also chewing out the AEU for breaking the Treaty!" Lichte said, as he held his sides, while laughing.

Feldt, even though she wasn't laughing, gave a small smile at that.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**Unknown location**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Alejandro Corner couldn't help but laugh at how the AEU made complete fools of themselves. "Out of all of the nations out there," he said, "Antarctica is the only one who have their heads on straight, anyone who makes an enemy out of them are either brave or stupid."

Ribbions said nothing, however he did have a smile on his face and was silently chuckling to himself.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile  
**_

_**HRL Orbital Elevator  
**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
**_

Lockon, Ray, Tieria and Allelujah were standing around a table at the Heaven's Pillar Transport Terminal, waiting for Setsuna and Kevin to show up.  
They had been watching the nearby T.V Screen, and watched the whole thing. Lockon and Ray were both laughing out loud.

"Oh man I can't believe that happened!" Ray managed to say between laughs.

"Me neither, I never thought anyone could go against the AEU leadership!," Lockon said, clearly amused at the situation that the AEU got itself in. Even Allelujah was smiling a bit, and if you looked hard enough, you could see the small grin on Tieria's Face.

It was then that Lockon looked up, and he noticed Setsuna and Kevin walk in "Hey, there you are!" He said, "You two have any idea how late you are? You just missed out on the most brilliant display of Antarctic Politics in history!"

"I assumed you two were dead..." Tieria said simply, earning a small glare from Kevin.

"Something happen?" Allelujah asked.

"Nothing we couldn't handle," Kevin said, "We've already submitted our reports to Veda."

"Anyway, at least all of us are safe," Lockon said, "We'll leave space up to you Tieria, we'll go and prepare for the next mission,"

"I'll follow the orders, though I have my doubt," said Tieria and he looked at Setsuna and Kevin, while the other three Misters just smiled.

"Here are you orders, enjoy your drinks Gentlemen," said a waiter as he placed two glasses of milk down and both Setsuna and Kevin looked up at Lockon.

"Milk?" The both asked at the same time.

"It's on me." Lockon said as he raised his hand, smiling at the two Gundam Meisters.

Kevin glared at the Irishman, as he picked up his glass, along with Setsuna "You think we're babies or something Lockon?" he asked, "Because this isn't funny one bit!"

Lockon could only chuckle, "You guys are still pretty young to be drinking what the older guys drink. Plus, consider this payback for me having to look after you," he said.

"Oi! Setsuna was the one who went rushing off on his own!" Kevin said, "I simply followed him to make sure he didn't get in trouble! Besides, you don't _have _to look after us, we can handle ourselves." He then took a drink of his Milk "But I _will _agree with you on the 'too young to drink beer' thing...bloody hate that stuff."

Then Allelujah spoke up "But do you think it will work? Using the elevator to get a unit back into space?" He as Tieria made his way to his train.

"Nothing to worry about," Lockon said, "Its mixed with the colony construction supplies, as long it's the same weight and gets past boarding, there's no checks after that, especially here,"

Kevin nodded in agreement at that, "And since the guy who owns the trains is a Celestial Being Member, it makes it easier getting the Gundams back into Space,"

Ray gave the Middle Eastern Teen a smile, "Exactly Kevin, but we sill have to be cautious of curious workers, and pesky journalists,"

"That's defiantly their Achilles heel," Allelujah said, looking down at his coffee. "And if we have a weakness of our own, it would have to be that without the gundams the Ptolemaios' operating time is limited, with only six-," started Allejiuah when someone grabbed his shoulder and he looked up to see Setsuna looking at him.

"Don't talk about our secrets," warned Setsuna and Kevin nodded.

"Right, my mistake," answered Allejiuah and Lockon looked up at the screen.

"Tieria's train is leaving now,"

_"Pillar of Heaven Travel Bureau Train E227 is departing as scheduled at 5:32 GMT."_ The Intercom announcer's voice sounded.

The monitor showing the train beginning to depart. Lockon and Allelujah turned towards the monitor, watching the departure's progress, while Setsuna looked out from the corner of his eye.

'_A linear rail into space...'_ He thought to himself.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
**_

_**On the train with Tieria**_

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_  
**

Tieria was sitting in a compartment all by himself. Which was something he personally requested. Tieria's hand supported his head as he looked out the window. His eyes watched the train's progress through the levels. While having only one thought.

"_Finally I can return to space. I hate being on the surface."_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**  
_

_**Meanwhile  
**_

_**With the others  
**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
**_

"Okay then let's go home," yawned Lockon as the five walked out the glass doors.

"I wish we could get a little break," sighed Allejiuah.

"Got to strike when the iron's hot," Ray said, "The world not gonna listen to us the first time around,"

"Took the words right out of my mouth Ray," Lockon said grinning as they moved, Not noticing as they walked away, that just behind them were a group of soldiers from the HRL waiting. Saluting a Sergei Smirnov who had a briefcase as he walked out the glass doors.

"Good day Colonel, we've been waiting for you and how did space treat you?" the soldier asked, and Sergei looked around.

"I find something comforting about gravity.," he admitted, and the Soldier nodded. "I agree sir, the commander's been waiting for you," said the solider as he offered his hand to take the bag form Sergei when he held up his hand.

"Before that, I would like to stop by Ceylon," He said, and the soldier gained a confused look.

"But sir, then-" But Sergei looked at the soldier.

"I only believe things that I've seen with my own eyes," He said, and the Soldier relented and saluted.

"Sir, I will join you!"

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile  
**_

_**Union, MSWAD HQ  
**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
**_

In the commander's office, Billy, Hikari and Graham looked at their commander as he wrote something down.

"You were there to watch the AEU demonstration," the Commander said, Frustration taking shape on his face. "but observed a huge mess."

"I saw it but I still can't believe that a mobile suit like that exists," answered Graham, and Hikari nodded. "Its True Sir," she said. "The Gundam's performance easily surpasses anything the Union has, even the Flag."

Billy then spoke up, "I believe that it is well worth our time to research it," he said, and the Commander sighed as he looked at them.

"The top brass feel the same way," said the commander, to the surprise of the trio as he pulled out three files from a drawer. "Because the three of you saw the gundams, you all received transfers." The three them picked up the files, and read through their contents.

"The Anti- Gundam investigative task force?" read Graham with a risen eyebrow.

"It's a newly established unit. Headquarters will probably give it an official name later." He explained. That's when Billy noticed a familiar name on the rooster, and his eyes widened.

"Professor Ralph Eifman?" He asked in shock, "_He's _going to be our chief technologist?"

Looking deathly serious the officer confirmed it. "That's how much the importance the higher-ups place on this. I expect fast results."

The trio closed their folders and saluted, "Sir, Lieutenant Graham Aker, Lieutenant Hikari Sera, and Tech Advisor Katagiri, transferring over toe the Anti- Gundam investigative task force!"

Shortly leaving the office, they walked side by side. The atmosphere from the situation before made it difficult to talk casually.

"That...was a surprise," Billy said, "I don't suppose either of you foresaw that coming?"

Graham and Hikari just shrugged "No, we're as surprised as you are." He said, before he grinned a bit "But I feel as if Fate were in play here."

"You actually believe in that stuff, Graham?" Hikari asked, she doesn't actually believe in that stuff and believes a person can forge his destiny.

Graham just shrugged, "It's how I usually explain things like this, Hikari," he said, "Why do you another way to explain it?"

Hikari just sighed in defeat, "Not really, no,"

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile  
_**

**_In Japan  
_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
_**

Though it was a bright clear day, not everybody was outside to enjoy it. Because at this time many students were in their classes. Listening to their teachers give lectures, looking longingly out the windows.

Saji was trying to pay attention to his teacher. But his voice droning on and on about a normally uninteresting subject was taking its toll on Saji.

"The terrorist attacks in Northern Ireland has continued for over 4 centuries is believed to have originated from two Christian denominations, the Catholics and Protestants but that is not the only problem, you are to use the Northern Ireland conflict for this term essay..."

After the bell rang for lunch, Saji and Louise find themselves at the Lunchroom sitting with each other.

"Another essay?" He sighed, "Why do we need a history credit of we're engineering majors?" Louise then closed her eyes crossed her arms around. "Further Technological Innovation will be based upon orbital elevator maintenance, and development of space colonies. A sense of history is required in order to relate to engineers from other nations." She quoted from their teacher before giggling, "He said that in the first class."

Saji sighed, "Yeah I know that but still..."

"I mean that's why there letting come here to be an exchange student," Louise said, and Saji nodded, "And I'm really grateful for that," he answered.

"Really?" She asked, and Saji looked up to see Louise with a sad expression on her face. "My study exchange... ends in two years,"

"What are we talking about?" He asked, getting a bit alerted.

"Hey, do you think about the future Saji?" asked Louise and Saji shrugged. "When you do, am I in it?"

"Yeah I guess," smiled Saji and Louise stood up with a offended look on her face.

"Hey wait up!" called Saji as he ran after her.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile  
_**

**_In a Restaurant  
_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
_**

Wong Lui Mei was sitting by herself in a resturaunt, drinking a glass of Sode. "A Soft Drink?" A voice asked, and she turned to see Alejandro Corner walk towards her, and sit in the chair in front of her. "They serve a magnificent Cocktail here that I highly recommend."

Mei just smiled a bit "I'm still a Minor you know," she said.

"Oh? Do excuse me!" He said, as a waiter approached "I'll have the usual," he said, and the waiter nodded as he left.

"Celestial Being is about to begin it's next mission," Liu Mei, as the waiter came back and gave Alejandro his drink. "If you plan on following the action, I suggest you begin setting up three monitors."

Alejandro grinned "Ah, I simply can't wait," he said, "I'll be sure to follow your suggestion."

Meanwhile, near the bar table, Hong Long was watching the scene closely. "You like to watch?" A voice asked, and Long looked to his left and glared at the smiling Ribbons next to him.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile  
_**

**_Ceylon  
_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
_**

"So this is it then," stated Sergei as he looked at the bombing module from Celestial Being.

"yes sir,"

"Have you learned anything yet?"

"Yes sir," and the solider looked around and he called one of the other soldiers who was working on the module.

"Sir, it's a bombing module made out of E-carbon used for mobile suits," He reported, "The work is state of the art, but we haven't found any evidence of any new technology."

"What about the missiles inside?" Sergei asked.

"Right," the soldier said, "After studying the residue inside, we have determined them to be of the 300 Kilogram Guided Type, however no other country of corporation produces this type that we know of, not even Antarctica or Japan."

Sergei hummed in thought, "So, their making them on their own..." he thought out loud.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile  
_**

**_MSWAD H.Q  
_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
_**

Graham, Hikari and Billy were in a hanger, Billy going over the battle data they received from Graham and Hikari's fight with the Gundam. They had slightly changed from their original attire. Billy was now wearing a lab coat, while Graham and Hikari were dressed in Union pilot suit's. They were standing on a platform that went up next to Graham's flag.

"Judging from the suit fuselage, the Gundam's output is 6 times greater than a Flag's. I wonder what kind of motor it uses..." Billy concluded and wondered as he looked over the data.

Graham and Hikari stood behind Billy, leaning against the railing. "The power output is impressive, but the maneuverability is even more so." Graham said, musing more to himself than the others.

"I confirmed it with the battle data." Billy said, "As expected, the explanation behind its maneuverability lies with..." Looking over at Graham,

* * *

"Light particles?" Sergei looked over at the other solider.

"Yes, the gundams were said to admit glowing green particles,"

"That explains some of my questions of how they weren't detected on our radars, or sensors."

* * *

"Yeah, not only is the particle used for stealth, but also for controlling the machine," said Hikari, while Graham nodded.

"More than likely, its also used in its weaponry," said a deep voice and both men turned to see a man with snow white hair in his fifties or sixties leaning on a walking stick.

"Professor Ralph Eifman!" yelled Billy

"What a remarkable man, he posses technology several decades ahead of ours," and the three men looked over at the flag.

* * *

"Aeolia Schenberg?" Sergei asked, and the soldier nodded. "Yes, he was the man who appeared in Celestial being's Statement of Responsibility." He said.

Sergei nodded "Yes, I know the name." He said, "He was the man who proposed the Solar Power Generation System."

"Intel is following that angle in its Gundam Investigation," the Soldier said, and Sergei just snorted a bit as he faced the missile launcher again. "They won't find anything down that path," he said, "They can throw away this module, since they don't have to keep this technology a secret."

* * *

"What I really want to do is to catch a gundam and study it," Ralph said, and the three nodded.

"I completely agree that's why I need you to modify mine and Hikari's machines," Graham said.

"What about the stress on the pilot?" Ralph asked cautiously.

"Don't worry," Hikari said, "A few more G's are nothing to us."

"She's right," Graham said with a nod, "But I need you to finish them in one week," and the professor looked over at the younger man and smiled,

"Oh, you don't ask for much do you?" He asked, and the two just smiled.

"If we're going to court a gundam, we'll have to be a little aggressive," Graham said.

"He thinks he's fallen in love with it," Billy said, while Hikari just rolled her eyes.

That's when Graham's phone rang. Quickly picking it up he answered, straightening up when the other person on the line informed him of the news."What? The Gundam's reappeared?"

* * *

"Location?" Sergei demanded upon being informed of the Gundam's appearance by another soldier.

"Sir, there are three locations!" The soldier asked.

"Three Places Simultaneously?" Sergei asked in surprise.

* * *

"South Africa?" President Jason asked as David nodded "Yes sir," he said. "They must be planning too intervene in the civil war between the mining rights of the countries mineral deposits."

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_South Africa  
_**

**_Dynames  
_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
_**

In the valley, a group of mobile suits stationed themselves when particle beams hit the ground near them.

Inside Dynames' cockpit, Lockon sat with his GN Pistol aimed at the target, a frown on his face as he sighed.

"I hate this, it makes me feel like a bully," He said, said the oldest meister as he purposely hit the ground near the enemy mobile suits. "Come on and disarm!"

"I'll start hitting you," and then he aimed at the mobile suits and after two shots, they enemy fell back.

"They ran! They ran!" chirped Haro and Lockon smiled,

"Hey, they smartened up!"

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile  
**_

_**MSWAD  
**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
**_

Graham was making his way towards one of the Flag's "Don't do it!" The Professor said, as Graham turned to see Hikari, Billy and Ralph behind him. "And why not?" He asked, "One's in Taribia! We can get there from here!"

Ralph's eyes narrowed "I have a deep rooted loathing for illegal narcotics," he said, "If their going to burn it down, I'd be more inclined to help Celestial Being."

"Narcotics?" Graham asked in confusion.

"Their going to destroy the reason of the war itself." He said, and Hikari sighed. "Graham, I'm agreeing with the Professor on this one," she said and Billy nodded. "Its not worth it this time."

Graham sighed, but nodded as he stepped away from the Flag.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_South America  
_**

**_Over Teribia  
_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
_**

Flying over the fields, Kyrios manuervered around the area.

"30 minutes since circling maneuver began, warning complete," reported Allejiuah. "Kyrios, now commencing mission," and the bottom pocket of Kyrios opened revealing many bombs which fell and exploded on the ground leaving a mass of burning fields.

"97% of objective complete, mission complete," and Allejiuah piloted Kyrios away from the site. He then smiled as it flew away. "Missions like these, are a pleasure."

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile  
_**

**_In Ceylon  
_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
_**

"A Gundam appeared here on Ceylon Island?" The Lieutenant Colonel asked.

"Yes it appeared at the 7th Garrison."

The man's face looked troubled before he had a thought. "Do you have any useable Tieren? I'll head out." The soldier at his side though didn't exactly agree.

"The Lieutenant Colonel himeself?"

Turning towards the Colonel responded. "I told you before I'm a man that believes in what he sees with his own eyes."

Meanwhile, at the Garrison, with it's GN blade at the ready, the Exia cut cleanly in half another unit. It fell to the ground with a metallic clang, but not to soon after that it exploded with a bang. The remaining units were panicking. That was the third one taken down!

It's solar furnace beginning to light up, the Exia charged forward. The remaining units hoping to hit the Gundam fired some more beam shots. But it was no use. Either the Exia evaded or blocked the beam shots. Coming in fast it quickly slashed through one of the units. Not losing its stride it used its momentum to finish off the last unit.

"First Phase Complete-" Setsuna began to say, before his warnings began going off. Several rounds of small explosions went off dangerously close to Setsuna. Moving quickly out of the way, as a lone MSJ-06II-C Tieren High Mobility Type flew past. "Reinforcements?" Setsuna asked surprised as the Tieren turned around for another pass.

The Colonel's unit then identified the Gundam. Locking on to the enemy mobile suit.

"So that's a Gundam..." he mused, as he slowed the unit down, and landed in front of him. Upon landing, he then discarded his Smoothbore Cannon, in favor of drawing his unit's Carbon Blade.

Setsuna rose an eyebrow "No Rifle?" He asked, "Is he suppose to be testing me?"

Sergei's eyes narrowed, "Now show me your dedication to ending war!" He shouted, as the thrusters on its back came to life. Launching the Tieren forward, however Setsuna was prepared as he ducked under the attack, and sliced the Tieren's blade arm off. "He took the bate!" yelled Sergei and as the gundam turned, he grabbed the face.

Because of that action, Setsuna had to fight blind. Gritting his teeth he moved the controls. Causing the Exia to use it's GN blade to slowly slice off the Tieren's remaining arm.

"That head of yours! I'm taking it!" yelled Sergei as he gripped the head Exia.

Setsuna struggled as the Exia's head was about to be ripped off.

"You're mistaken!" yelled Setsuna as he pulled out a beam saber and sliced off one of the Tierin's arm.

Inside the Tierin, Sergei screamed as his mobile suit was forced back.

Setsuna yelled out as he managed to destroy the Tierin. Standing over the ruined mobile suit, Setsuna looked at the Tierin.

"No one touches me," he said as he pulled off the Tieren's severed hand off of the Exia's face.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_Near the Philippines_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

The Scepter and Ophanim Gundams were flying side by side to their destination towards the Philippine Islands "So, what are we doing out here again, when we could be helping the others?" Kevin asked.

"_Veda says some Terrorist Group near the Philippines have been building up strength for an attack on the mainland,_" Ray answered, "_Veda says their armed with Anf's and Hellions, so it shouldn't be too much trouble._"

Kevin nodded at that. Although he does tend to get bored fighting mobile suits that were inferior to the Gundams.

"Gotcha," he said and then looked at his sensors, and his eyebrows rose a bit, "Bingo, found them! Twenty Degrees East of our position!"

"_Right, let's get e'm!_" Ray said as the two Gundams flew towards the target.

At a small pacific island, alarms were being risen as the Terrorists began mobilizing their defenses. Anti-Aircraft fire was already being fired their way, but the Gundam's simply twirled and blocked the rounds fired at them.

Kevin drew out the GN Pistols he took with him this mission, and fired them both from his hands, aiming at the AA Positions. Ray also fired his beam rifle from his shied, and the AA positions were no more.

When the two Gundam's landed, the enemy Mobile Suits began showing up, as MSER-04 Anf's and AEU-05/05 Hellion Perpetuum's came out of their hidden hangers and attacked.

The two Gundam's then split up, with the Ophanim going air born to engage the Hellion's already in the air, while Kevin was left to deal with the surface contacts. Putting away one of his Pistols, he then drew out his GN Beam Saber, and charged, gliding across the land while dodging the enemy fire. He quickly sliced the first Anf in half through its mid section, and immediatly afterwards aimed his pistol on his left hand another Anf and fired, blasting its head off.

The Gundam pilot sighed a bit as he quickly dispatched the Anf's with almost no effort. '_This is too easy, and way too one sided._' he thought, '_Is it too much to ask for even a little challenge?_'

However, unknown to Kevin, his wish was about to be answered.

Suddenly, the Scepter's sensors began acting up, causing him to raise an eyebrow "More Hellions?" he asked, as he turned to face the contacts. However he cursed as he suddenly found 85mm Rounds being fired at him, forcing him to dodge the shots that nearly hit him.

"What the hell?" Kevin shouted, as he looked at the source. However his eyes widened upon seeing three TMSF-081 Patriots, each colored black with white trimming, jumping out from the jungle of the island, all with their rifles bared down at him.

"Shit!" He shouted as he flew to the side, avoiding more fire from the units. "Ray! Ray, if your there, get back here!" He said, "They have Patriots! Three Patriot Normal Types!"

"_What?_" Ray asked in confusion, "_How the hell do these guys have Patriots?_"

"I don't know, man!" Kevin said just as one of the Patriot's began to charge, Musashi Katana drawn, "But I can really use some help here!"

"_Got it, on my way!_" Ray said, while Kevin took out his beam saber, and clashed with the Patriot.

However, that was when he saw it. Engraved on the Patriot's left shoulder, was an image. It appeared like a while painted falcon's talon, surrounded by a small circle.

Kevin's eyes widened a bit '_Wait..._' he thought, '_That symbol...where have I scene it before?_'

It was then he had a flashback. Back to when he and Setsuna were still part of the KPSA, they were on a scouting mission and came across a meeting between a Azadistan Military officer, and a man dressed in a black uniform with the same symbol.

Before he could think more on the encounter, the other two Patriots decided to make their attack while he was distracted. "Fucker!" He shouted as he backed off, avoiding their attacks, drawing out his Pistol and firing a few rounds. However the Patriot's used their shields to block the blasts as they split up for another attack.

'_Well, I _did _ask for a challenge..._' Kevin thought before he grinned a bit '_Well then, time to get serious then._'

Putting away his pistol, he then drew out the Musashi Katana in his left hand in a reverse grip, and a Beam Dagger in the other hand, pointing forward. One of the Patriot's accelerated forward, and Kevin brought up his sword to deflect his enemy's attack, however he then kicked the Mobile Suit's feet, forcing it off balance, which was all the time he needed to plunge the Beam Dagger into the cockpit, eliminating the first threat.

Then the second Patriot came from behind, but Kevin ducked and rolled behind the Patriot, and stabbed the Patriot's head with his dagger from behind, and then sliced off its right sword arm as he kicked the unit away.

The third unit then attempted to attack, however a trio of beams fired at it, nearly hitting its cockpit. Kevin and the Patriot looked to see Ray in the Ophanim approaching, its Shield Beam Rifle raised and firing.

Whoever was piloting the Patriot must of decided it would be wise too retreat, as it hopped to where its damaged wing man was, and helped him back onto its feet.

However then it did something surprising, as it picked out a strange sphere device, and tossed it at the remains of the destroyed Patriot. When it started beeping, Kevin's eyes widened as he hopped away, just as the grenade went off, leaving behind a blinding light which caused Kevin to shield his eyes.

When the light subsided, Kevin looked to see the destroyed Patriot's remains had somehow been incinerated, and the small area around where it was was burnt and scorched. Also, the two remaining Patriot's had fled the coop.

"Dammit!" Kevin cursed, and then looked at the spot where the Patriot was. Ray's Ophanim landed right beside him, looking at the scorched spot as well.

"_What are second-rate__ terrorists doing with ASDF equipment?" _he asked no one in particular, but then blinked when he saw the arm of one of the other Patriots. The Ophanim then moved torward the dismembered limb.

He then picked it up, and zoomed in on the strange image on its shoulder. "Never seen this emblem before..." he said.

"_I have,_" Kevin said, to Ray's surprise. "_Me and Setsuna...we've both seen it once before._"

Ray rose an eyebrow "And hows that?" He asked, and Kevin sighed.

"_Ray, you have to promise me you won't tell anyone of the others what I'm about to tell you, at least not all of it._" He said, "_Expecially not Lockon and Aiming._"

Ray looked confused, however he nodded "Alright, what is it?" He asked, and Kevin sighed again.

"_Me and Setsuna...we were Child Soldiers for the KPSA, during the last Solar Power War._" He said, to Ray's shock. "_A few months before Krugis fell, me and Setsuna were on a recon mission. We came across a large meeting going on between an Azadistanian Officer with his men, and some guy wearing a strange black uniform, and his uniform had that symbol on it._"

"What were they doing?" Ray asked.

"_That guy was selling Mobile Suits to them,_" Kevin answered, "_And not just cheap-ass MSER-04's, I'm also talking Hellion's, Realdo's, hell they even had a few Patriot's, as if they just came off the production line._"

Ray's eyes were wide "Are you serious?" He asked, and Kevin nodded "_Dead Serious,_" he said, "_But me and Setsuna snuck in, and hijacked some of their suits, managed to destroy them all and the Azadistanians there. But that man escaped on a Flag...never saw him or that symbol again...until now._"

Ray was surprised by that and then continued to examine the Patriot's arm until he noticed something else.

"That's odd," He said, "There's no sign of any serial numbers,"

He then used his Gundam's mounted camera to take pictures of the arm, and the insignia. "We'll ask Veda, and see if its got any info on these guys," he said before he sighed as he let the arm drop. "But I have a bad feeling about this."

"_Same here,_" Kevin said, "_We should probably go, the others have probably completed their missions by now._"

Ray nodded, as the two gundam's then lifted up into the skies, and soared away.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile  
_**

**_In Space  
_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
_**

Close to the solar panels was a strange object. Up close it looked like a capsule, opening up the Virtue was slowly revealed. Leaving the capsule the Virtue went away from the elevator. Tieria was planning to head to the rendezvous point with the Ptolemaios. Catching sight of the flagship, Virtue prepared to dock. After linking systems the Gundam successfully docked in it's container. Locking the Virtue securely as the Virtue and the Ptolemaios energies were transferred.

Inside the cockpit, Tieria made no movement to leave his Gundam.**  
**

"Space is much better," sighed Tieria.

"Good work," said Sumeragi and Tieria looked up at the screen.

"What about the missions?"

"Ray and Kevin hit a small snag in theirs, but they dealt with it all in the timefram." She said, "Aside from that, they all went off without a hitch, hurry up, we'll celebrate with a drink,"

"I respectfully decline that offer," answered Tieria and Sumeragi sighed.

"You're no fun,"

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Later  
_**

**_Japan  
_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
_**

Kevin sighed as he rode the elevator up the apartment where he and Setsuna are to be staying at. Setsuna had yet to show up, but it was only a matter of time. As the elevator ascended up to his floor, he thought about those Patriots that he and Ray fought. According to Veda, those Mobile Suits were not registered, and the number of Patriots used by the Antarctic Self Defense Force is the same as the last report.

As for the insignia, Veda was still looking into it. But all of this was still worrying Kevin. Out of all of the Mobile Suits in the earth sphere, the Japanese Raiden and Antarctic Patriot's were among the few Mobile Suits that could actually fight a Gundam on equal terms, given proper upgrades, and assigned to a good enough pilot.

If someone was somehow managing to produce their own Patriots, and units like them, it could easily cause some problems for Celestial Being. Tieria may not think of it much, but Kevin knew that as powerful as the Gundam's were, they were not invincible.

The Elevator soon came to a stop, and Kevin stepped out. '_Ok, it was room 503, right?_' he thought as he walked down the hall, looking for the room.  
Upon finding it, he smiled as he dug into his pockets for his keys. He then noticed someone walked towards the door next to his, and do the same thing. The two turned to face one another at the same time.

"Hey," the boy said, "I don't remember seeing you before, I guess this makes us neighbors, I'm Saji Crossroad. I live here with my big sister."

Kevin smiled "Nice to meet ya Saji," he said, "Name's Kevin Seiei, I'm living here with my younger brother...speaking of which, you wouldn't happen to have seen him coming up here? Middle Eastern kid, year younger than me?"

"No, sorry." Saji said, shaking his head as Kevin groaned "I swear...Setsuna takes so much time..." he mumbled, "I spent half of the day looking around the city, I'd think he'd be here first!"

"First time in Tokyo?" Saji asked, and Kevin nodded "Yeah, so far I'm loving it!" He said with a chuckle. "Great food, great people, its perfect!"

Saji chuckled a bit, and it was then that Setsuna finally showed up "There you are!" Kevin said, "Took ya long enough...anyways, Setsuna meet our new Neighbor, Saji Crossroad."

Setsuna simply glanced at Saji with his stotic expression, nodded in acknowledgement, and entered their house.

Kevin sighed "You'll...have to excuse Setsuna...he's a bit anti-social." He said, "He only talks to people he knows well."

"Its alright," Saji said, "Well I gotta go. Hope to see you soon." And with that he entered his own Hotel room, as Kevin entered his.

As Saji entered the house, he came in just as Kinue appeared ready to leave "What's up?" He asked, "Work?"

Kinue sighed "Yeah," she said, "They called me in." She put on a pair of shoes "They've been keeping us pretty busy with Celestial Being."

Saji blinked "Them again?" He asked and Kinue nodded "Yeah, fix yourself some dinner." she said, "Later" and with that, she left.

He sighed, "Right, Later." he said as he closed the door behind her. He then entered the living room, and was just about to get ready to relax. Until his cell phone rang, it was Louise.

"Saji turn on the news!"

"What?" Saji asked.

"Just do it!" Doing as she said he turned on the tv. "_And we have some breaking new from Northern Ireland today, at daybreak, the terrorist group Real IRA, announced that it will cease all terrorist activities,_" A Reporter said.

"_This means the Conflict that has plagued Ireland for almost 400 years has finally come to an end._" Another Reporter said. "_So now, a new path to peace has been opened._"

Saji's eyes widened seeing the report "Wait, but that means..." he said.

"It's amazing isn't it!" Louise said, "I wonder how this will effect our report on today's lesson?"

He didn't reply to Louise's question, he just looked on at the Report with shock. "The world is..." he said, "The world is changing."

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile  
_**

**_Unknown Location  
_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
_**

In a large office room with no windows, a single shadowy figure was sitting behind a desk. Standing in front of him was a man wearing a black and white uniform, with a white hawk's talon emblem on his uniform surrounded by a white circle. "Our team in the South Pacific engaged two Celestial Being Mobile Suits," he said. "We lost one unit, and another was damaged. They destroyed the base shortly after defeating the Mobile Suits. "

"Did they find anything that could trail them back to us?" The figure asked, and the uniformed man shook his head "No sir, they managed to destroy the downed unit before Celestial Being could do any scans, and all data pertaining to our other operations were deleted."

The figure nodded "Good, but Celestial Being is going to be a thorn in our sides...that is for certain." He said, "We may have to accelerate some of our plans...what is the status on Operation: Ragnarok?"

"Commander Aracard has his forces prepared," The man said, "They managed to complete their preparations earlier than planned, and can mobilize at a moment's notice."

"Good, send the word that they can begin the Operation," he said, "We must be quick...this operation could mean both the success or failure of everything Triad has prepared for. And the longer we wait, the more likely Celestial Being will catch on to our operations."

"Yes sir, I will inform him right away." The man said, before giving a salute and leaving the room.

The figure then sighed as he turned his chair around, and pressed a series of buttons. Then a large window appeared before him, revealing a large abandoned city. However the scenery then changed into the landscape of the moon outside, and in the distance he could also see the Earth. The light from the window revealed more of his features, showing him to be a man in his 40's with short white hair and onyx colored eyes, wearing a black tuxedo.

'_Celestial Being's presence was unaccounted for,_' he thought, '_However, they are not enough to stop us._' He then grinned '_Everything is going according to plan, and soon, everything will belong to us._'

* * *

_**117Jorn: And DONE! Chapter is finally DONE!**_

_**Patriot-112: Yup! And things are just beginning to get interesting!  
**_

_**117Jorn: Right, if you want to know what happens next, you'll just have to wait for the next chapter!  
**_

_**Patriot-112: Until then...  
**_

_**Both: Ja Ne!  
**_


End file.
